Reign of Darkness
by Cassis Blake
Summary: xx Traduction xx UA Voldemort a gagné mais il ne règne pas seulement sur le monde sorcier, il doit aussi veiller sur sa plus précieuse possession, Harry Potter.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de J.K. Rowling ni l'histoire ne sont à moi!

**Auteure:** cette histoire** est de nlblake.**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake  
**

Pairing: HPxLV

Etat de la fic en anglais: fic complète de **10 chapitres**.

**Note:** Merci à **nlblake** de m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire en français!

_xx_ Fourchelangue: _italique_ _xx

* * *

_

**_Chapitre édité le 24 septembre 2010  
_**

**

* * *

**

La guerre avait été perdue. Ses victimes : Dumbledore, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Rémus Lupin, l'entièreté des troupes d'Aurors, tous les membres du Magenmagot et de nombreux employés du Ministère.

La transition s'était faite rapidement et n'avait pratiquement rencontrée aucune résistance. Les plans de Voldemort eurent un haut prix à payer mais ils n'amenèrent cependant pas le monde sorcier à sa ruine.

Les nés-de-moldus et les enfants des sorciers engagés dans la résistance furent vendus aux enchères et réduis à l'état d'esclaves au service des familles de Sang Purs. Une circulaire ministérielle stipulait qu'ils ne pouvaient être tués et devaient être aptes à offrir une descendance.

Poudlard était toujours debout et servait toujours d'école. Il y avait de nouveaux professeurs et une multitude de nouvelles matières, mais pas de torture ni d'humiliation. Il y avait toujours quatre Maisons et quatre professeurs responsables du bonne ordre de celles-ci.

Mais le plus surprenant de tout, c'était qu'il existe encore un garçon nommé Harry Potter.

* * *

C'était le premier septembre et les élèves investissaient lentement la Grande Salle de Poudlard. On entendait ni ricanement ni moquerie, pas plus que de menaces proférées à l'égard de membres des différentes Maisons, c'était interdit et la sanction encourue pouvait être de l'ordre d'une suspension, d'un renvoi ou d'une mise en esclavage.

Lord Voldemort avait très clairement fait savoir son déplaisir sur le sujet et pas un étudiant à Poudlard n'entretenait d'illusion sur son avenir s'il se montrait suffisamment stupide pour enfreindre cette règle. Après que Pansy Parkinson ait perdu tous ses droits de Sang Pure et ait été vendue comme esclave reproductrice à la famille Goyle, il était évident que pas même le statut social de leurs parents ne pouvait les protéger des conséquences qui suivraient le non respect de cette règle particulière.

Les nouveaux élèves furent conduits à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et la Répartition commença. Il n y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année parce que les Sang Mêlés n'étaient autorisés à entrer à Poudlard que s'ils étaient exceptionnellement puissants et avaient été élevés dans le monde sorcier alors que les nés-de-moldus n'y étaient pas admis du tout.

Il existait une école spéciale où l'on permettait aux esclaves reproducteurs de suivre des cours après qu'ils aient fidèlement servi leurs propriétaires pendant au moins une année - le temps qu'il fallait en général pour briser leurs esprits - où ils apprenaient tous les sorts utiles à l'entretient d'une maison et tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de savoir pour prendre soin d'un enfant. L'âge de ces étudiants variait entre douze et seize ans. A seize ans, ils étaient renvoyés à leurs maîtres pour commencer leur devoir de procréation. Ils n'étaient guère nombreux à rester jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans, les étudiants étant très souvent rappelés par leurs propriétaires vers l'âge de quatorze, quinze ans.

Après la Répartition, la nouvelle directrice Minerva McGonagall se leva de son siège à la table des professeurs et récita les règles les plus importantes de l'école : « Les conflits entre les différentes Maisons sont formellement interdits et punissables d'un renvoi de l'école ou d'une mise en condition d'esclave. Toute personne surprise à enfreindre le couvre-feu sera suspendue pour une période de deux semaines. Toute personne s'avérant incapable de montrer la plus élémentaire courtoisie dans ses relations avec ses pairs sera également suspendue pour une période de deux semaines. Souvenez vous que vous êtes tous égaux ici à Poudlard et que seule votre réussite scolaire vous permettra de quitter ses murs. Cela étant dit, je vous souhaite bon appétit ! ».

Severus Rogue arborait un sourire moqueur sur le visage lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle: « Toujours pas habituée à réciter les règles et les conséquences de celles-ci lorsqu'elles sont enfreintes ? »

Minerva lui répondit par un faible sourire. « Je regrette de devoir le dire mais j'ai vu infiniment plus d'égalité et de justice à Poudlard sous le règne de Lord Voldemort qu'il n y en avait sous celui de l'ancien ministère et de l'ancien directeur. Qui aurait pu imaginé que Lord Voldemort se révèlerait capable de ramener la paix entre les quatre Maisons ? »

Severus arqua un sourcil. « Certainement pas moi. Après avoir absorbé la potion de régénérescence et de la jeunesse éternelle il a vaincu sa folie, bien que ses préjugés demeurent à ce jour intacts ».

Les deux professeurs avaient été stupéfaits quand Voldemort, au lieu de les tuer, leur avait offert de conserver leur poste respectif à Poudlard. Il avait su se montrer très persuasif : « Je veux un Poudlard où toutes les Maisons et tous les élèves seront égaux et je crois que vous êtes tous les deux aptes à accomplir cela. Vous ne regagnerez pas une totale liberté, mais vous serez libre dans vos actions aussi longtemps que vous resterez à Poudlard et que vous vous conformerez à mes règles ».

Après avoir entendu le règlement d'ordre intérieur qu'ils seraient tenus de suivre et qu'ils seraient chargés de faire respecter aux élèves, ils avaient tous deux acceptés. C'était il y a un an de cela.

« Avez-vous entendu quoique ce soit au sujet des enfants Weasley, Severus ? » demanda Minerva, la voix chargée de tristesse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de chacun des garçons mais je sais que les deux aînés et les jumeaux ont pu s'enfuir avant la prise de pouvoir. Je ne sais rien de ce qui est arrivé au troisième et au cinquième fils. La fille est devenue une esclave reproductrice et elle est au service de la famille Malfoy. Elle attend son deuxième enfant. »

Severus ne permis pas à ses émotions de transparaître sur son visage.

Il méprisait réellement le système actuel d'esclaves reproducteurs. Il était malsain de forcer des jeunes filles de quatorze ou quinze ans à porter des enfants, à servir de juments reproductrices pour les Sang Purs mâles des familles auxquelles elles appartenaient. Ces familles devaient simplement s'assurer de l'identité du père de l'enfant pour la véracité des registres administratifs.

Il savait de source sûre que le premier enfant de Miss Weasley avait été engendré par le maintenant décédé Lucius et que le second était soit de Drago lui-même soit de son cousin. La radieuse jeune fille était condamnée à une vie où elle était moins qu'une maîtresse, destinée à amuser tout un chacun selon le bon vouloir de ses maîtres.

Minerva laissa échapper un soupire malheureux et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. « Cette pauvre, pauvre enfant. » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

Les deux professeurs sursautèrent lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées dans de longues capes noires s'avancèrent dans la salle, la plus petite des deux suivant à une distance prudente derrière la première, la tête légèrement baissée vers le sol.

La plus grande des deux silhouettes marcha droit vers la table des professeurs et abaissa sa capuche. Des cheveux noirs et bouclés encadrant un visage pâle aux traits fins. Des yeux couleurs de rubis brillants à la lumière des chandelles.

« Mon Seigneur… » haleta de surprise McGonagall.

Voldemort souri. « Je vous ai amené un autre étudiant, Professeur. Veillez à ce qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal ou j'en serai gravement contrarié. » A ses mots il fit signe à son compagnon d'avancer. Son sourire s'agrandit et devint malicieux comme il abaissait la capuche de celui-ci.

Une chevelure noire et indisciplinée rassemblée en une courte queue-de-cheval, une peau si blanche qu'elle semblait briller et un visage délicat furent alors révélés.

Les yeux de Voldemort étincelèrent alors qu'il plaçait un long doigt fin sous le menton de son jeune compagnon pour lui relever lentement la tête. Son sourire devint encore plus prononcé lorsque son regard écarlate croisa un regard d'émeraude réticent et emplit de rancœur. « _Tu connais les règles, chaton. Sois sage ou je te ramènerai au Manoir._ » Il murmura ses mots presque amoureusement à l'oreille du plus jeune.

Le jeune homme baissa à nouveau la tête, sifflant en retour un léger : « _Oui, maître_ ».

En entendant les sifflements émaner de la bouche du plus jeune, les yeux de Severus et de Minerva s'arrondirent presque comiquement. C'était incroyable, incompréhensible. Et pourtant, ils en avaient la preuve sous les yeux.

Harry Potter était de retour à Poudlard.

* * *

Kya! J'adore cette fic! Alors? Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Prochain chapitre: interaction Harry/Voldemort.. euh ça devient déjà assez chaud, les impressions de Severus sur la situation et .. je n'en dis pas plus! Bye!


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de J.K. Rowling ni l'histoire ne sont à moi.

**Auteur: nlblake.**

**Traductrice:**** Cassis Blake  
**

**Note:** Merci pour toutes vos fantastiques reviews! Cela a fait un immense plaisir à l'humble traductrice que je suis! Je pense avoir répondu à tous ceux qui m'avaient laissés leur e-mail (si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse).

_xx_ Fourchelangue: _italique_ _xx

* * *

_

_**Chapitre édité le 24 septembre 2010**  
_

* * *

Pendant une année entière, le plus cher désir de Harry avait été de retourner à la maison, de rentrer à Poudlard. Assis et se sentant misérable à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : disparaître. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, certains élèves n'essayant même pas de cacher le fait qu'ils le dévisageaient.

Même Rogue et McGonagall tournaient leurs regards vers lui à chaque minute qui passait comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs yeux.

Gêné, Harry baissa la tête. Poudlard semblait peut-être ne pas avoir changé mais ce n'était plus sa maison dorénavant. La grande main pâle posée sur son genou lui rappelait la vraie raison de son retour. Un éclair de contrariété passa dans les yeux d'émeraude. Voldemort savait combien il détestait être touché par lui. Cela étant, Voldemort savait aussi à quel point Harry haïssait être le centre de l'attention. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'introduire Harry à l'école dans la situation la plus embarrassante qui soit.

La main sur son genou glissa soudainement plus haut sur sa cuisse et Harry en lâcha sa fourchette, celle-ci allant s'écraser bruyamment dans son plat.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chaton ? N'es-tu pas heureux d'être de retour à la **maison** ? »_ dit Voldemort en fourchelangue.

Harry tenta de réprimer sa colère. Il ne souhaitait pas être puni ici, devant l'ensemble des professeurs et de ses pairs. La peur et la tension faisant trembler ses mains, il les posa à plat sur la table. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son assiette, Harry siffla en retour : _« Poudlard n'était ma maison qu'en raison des personnes qui l'habitaient. Maintenant c'est juste une école. »_

Voldemort ricana tout bas, se délectant de la peur et de la défiance de son chaton. Lentement sa main monta encore plus haut, recouvrant presque le bas-ventre du jeune homme. Quand Harry sursauta involontairement face à cette action, Voldemort se pencha vers lui et murmura : _« Alors tu seras enchanté de savoir que tu resteras ici seulement pour suivre les cours. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour ne rien tenter de stupide, pas encore chaton, et puis je me suis habitué à ta présence dans ma chambre. »_

Les épaules de Harry se raidirent encore plus comme le souffle chaud de Voldemort caressait son oreille et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur à ses mots. Il ne put empêcher un léger bégaiement d'envahir sa voix et il se détesta pour cette marque de faiblesse : « Q-que v-v-voulez vous dire ? Vous aviez dit que je pourrais retourner à Poudlard si je me comportais bien et si je suivais vos règles. »

La main libre du Lord vint effleurer d'un geste caressant la nuque de Harry tandis que de l'autre il commençait à caresser le genou du jeune homme. Un sourire cruel joua sur les lèvres de Voldemort et il murmura en réponse : « Tu es **mien**, chaton, et si je consent à te laisser loin de moi pendant les heures que dureront ton apprentissage scolaire, je ne consent en aucun cas à me priver du plaisir de nos soirées.. ou de nos nuits. »

Harry frémis ; il haïssait cela quand son 'maître' laissait échapper ce genre d'insinuations. C'était sa plus grande peur qu'un jour Voldemort les fasse devenir réelles. Il savait que celui-ci préférait que ses compagnons de chambrée soient mâles et d'une stature plus menue que la sienne. Et Harry remplissait parfaitement ces deux conditions.

Pourtant, bien que son esprit hurlait de terreur et que les muscles de ses jambes s'étaient crispées au point de lui donner des crampes, il ne put empêcher sa tête de venir s'appuyer légèrement contre la main de Voldemort, recherchant sa caresse.

« Si je commence à ronronner je vais gerber », pensa Harry, dégoûter par son comportement mais incapable pourtant de s'arrêter. Il avait passé presque neuf mois sous sa forme de chat à cause d'un sort que Voldemort avait placé sur lui. Après plusieurs autres sortilèges et une _confondus_ potion, Harry était réellement devenu un chat avec tous les instincts et pensées qui allaient avec.

* * *

Severus observait discrètement les deux invités inattendus. Potter paraissait en meilleure santé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, du moins aussi longtemps qu'on ne croisait pas l'éclat douloureux présent dans ses yeux verts.

Les yeux d'onyx se plissèrent lorsque le Dark Lord se pencha vers l'adolescent et siffla doucement à son oreille. Les muscles de Potter se raidirent et l'évident délice contenu dans les yeux écarlate était très éloquent pour quiconque était bon observateur. Il était évident que le Dark Lord préférait torturer l'esprit de Potter plutôt que son corps.

L'expression de Severus s'assombrit encore plus quand il prit conscience de l'endroit exact où erraient les mains du Dark Lord. Il n'y avait rien qu'il méprisait plus que l'abus sexuel des mineurs. Il était tabou à Poudlard d'oser parler des esclaves reproducteurs, c'était le seul moyen d'empêcher le déclin total du moral des élèves.

Les étudiants savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas autoriser à abuser de leurs condisciples de cette manière, tout comme ils savaient qu'ils étaient saufs de toute forme de violation sur leur propre personne par leurs pairs. Il y avait bien eut quelques incidents au début, mais Severus avait prit un plaisir tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu dans sa vie à jeter des malédictions sur ces … déchets du genre humain.

Mais malgré cela, il était incapable d'empêcher un garçon de dix-sept ans assis à moins de trois sièges de lui de se faire molester.

Les muscles tendus du jeune homme criaient sa répulsion, raison pour laquelle Severus fut plus que surpris de voir celui-ci se pencher à la rencontre de la main qui caressait sa nuque. Severus dû réellement batailler pour garder une expression impassible après avoir considérablement pâli. Un autre coup d'œil furtif lui indiqua que le garçon était toujours très tendu.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a** fait** Potter ? » pensa-t-il horrifié.

* * *

_« Arrêter. »_ chuchota Harry, sa tête toujours inclinée.

Voldemort lui répondit seulement par un sourire.

_« S'il vous plaît, arrêter. »_

Son petit chat était si charmant. Désirant voir les yeux d'émeraudes si révélateurs des émotions de leur propriétaire, Voldemort retira sa main du genou de Harry pour la placer sous le menton du garçon et lui relever délicatement la tête. De cruelles orbes écarlates rencontrèrent de vulnérables iris émeraudes.

_« Que veux-tu de moi, chaton ? »_ répondit-il enfin.

Peine et résignation remplacèrent la constante défiance présente dans les yeux de Harry. D'une voix cassée il murmura en retour : _« S'il vous plaît, Maître, pas ici, pas devant eux. »_

Voldemort pouvait clairement voir à quel point prononcer ces mots coûtaient au garçon. Son chaton était véritablement une source d'éternel amusement pour lui. Bien, il s'était considérablement diverti durant le repas et il y aurait toujours assez de temps plus tard pour jouer avec son chaton. Il ne perdrait rien en accédant à la requête du jeune homme.

Souriant moqueusement à Harry, il le libéra de l'emprise de ses mains avant de signifier à McGonagall et à Rogue qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec eux dans le bureau de la directrice.

* * *

Après la courte réunion avec les deux professeurs de Poudlard, Voldemort et Harry retournèrent au manoir du Dark Lord.

Harry était tendu et anxieux. Il connaissait trop bien Voldemort pour espérer ne pas avoir à payer le prix de l'infime geste de merci du dîner. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il doutait que son humiliation dans le bureau de la directrice ait été un payement suffisant.

« Quand même Rogue se mets à vous regarder avec des yeux empli de sympathie, vous **savez** que vous êtes mal. » pensa-t-il avec l'humour de la personne qui se savait condamnée.

Il était tard aussi Harry ne fut pas surpris quand Voldemort le guida droit vers la chambre. Depuis un mois maintenant Harry s'était vu obliger de partager une chambre avec son 'maître'. Cela n'avait pas été si difficile ; Voldemort se contentant la plupart du temps de le tenir entre ses bras. Bien sûr il y avait eu ces moments hautement gênants quand Voldemort avait prit un de ses amants sur le lit et que Harry avait été forcé de rester, d'écouter leurs gémissements, de sentir les échos de leurs mouvements sur le matelas.

Dès qu'ils eurent pénétrés dans leurs appartements, Harry alla droit vers la douche, se sentant toujours sali par la faiblesse physique dont il avait fait preuve plus tôtqu'il avait montré plus tôt. Envoyant rapidement valser ses vêtements il entra dans la douche, laissant l'eau légèrement trop chaude punir sa peau.

Il était si occupé à se maudire intérieurement pour son comportement du dîner qu'il n'entendit pas Voldemort entrer dans la salle de bain.

Il devint seulement conscient d'une autre présence dans la pièce lorsque deux bras l'étreignirent avec force par derrière, pressant son corps nu contre un torse ferme et également dévêtu.

Les yeux agrandis par la panique, Harry lutta pour se libérer mais les bras qui le tenaient ne firent que resserrer leur étreinte.

_« Shh, mon chaton. Il n'y a aucun besoin de te débattre. Ce n'est qu'une de ces choses auxquelles tu devras dorénavant t'habituer, comme le fait de partager mon lit. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Harry se battait toujours pour se libérer. Il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot de ce que Voldemort avait sifflé à son oreille, ne pouvant entendre aucun son autre que les hurlements dans son esprit : « Non, mon Dieu, non ! S'il vous plaît, non ! Au secours ! Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, aidez-moi ! »

L'eau ruisselait sur leurs corps, soulignant les différentes nuances de peau blanche et immaculée.

Après avoir lutté en vain, le corps de Harry devint inerte. Son esprit fut envahi par un blanc synonyme de vide, de néant.

Sa tête resta mollement sur l'épaule gauche de Voldemort, ses yeux rivés droit devant lui et, bien qu'ils étaient ouverts, il ne voyait rien.

Il se sentait empli de gratitude pour cet engourdissement de ses sens. Si Voldemort le touchait encore de cette façon, Harry n'avait pas envie d'être mentalement là pour y assister.

Voldemort émit un rire narquois quand il remarqua l'état de choc dans lequel était plongé Harry. Cela faisait un long moment, un _très _long moment qu'il n'avait pas provoqué cette réaction spécifique chez son chaton.

Il les conduisit prudemment hors de la douche. Prenant une moelleuse serviette de couleur verte, il sécha son chaton avant d'exécuter la même tâche sur lui-même. Puis il guida le garçon, toujours docile, dans la chambre et sur le lit.

Habituellement, ils dormaient tous les deux en pyjamas mais Voldemort avait décidé de franchir le prochain palier dans ses plans. Il n'y aurait plus aucun vêtement entre lui et son chaton au lit, jamais plus.

* * *

La première chose dont Harry prit conscience, après que son esprit ait récupéré du black-out dans lequel il s'était plongé, fut les doigts fins qui caressaient ses cheveux détachés. C'était une sensation douce et relaxante à la fois, ce qui lui soutira un ronronnement. Puis il devint conscient d'une main caressant gentiment sa poitrine.

Ensuite il reconnu la froide douceur du satin sur sa peau, partout sur sa peau, et alarmé il tenta de s'asseoir.

_« Ah, tu es de retour, chaton. Bien, j'ai suffisamment attendu que tu reprennes tes esprits. »_

Des mains puissantes repoussèrent Harry contre le matelas. Sa tête fut violemment guidée sur la poitrine de l'homme de haute taille. Deux incantations prestement jeter plus tard et Harry se retrouvait incapable de bouger ou de fermer les yeux.

« Commence ! »

Harry sursauta. L'ordre n'avait pas été dirigé à son intention. Le lit s'affaissa légèrement, quelque chose bougeant tout près d'eux.

« Montre toi au garçon ! »

La voix de Voldemort était profonde et rauque de désir. Horrifié, Harry balaya des yeux le corps de celui-ci. Ce qu'il vit fit tourner son estomac à plusieurs reprises.

Il y avait un homme nu agenouillé entre les jambes de Voldemort, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de l'érection proéminente de son 'Maître'.

Harry essaya de fermer les yeux en y mettant toute sa volonté mais le sortilège de Voldemort tint bon. Quand l'homme aux cheveux blond baissa la tête et referma ses lèvres autour du membre du Lord, Harry choisi le moindre des deux maux et releva les yeux vers le visage de Voldemort.

Les pupilles de celui-ci étaient si dilater qu'il ne restait qu'un léger cercle écarlate et son regard était rivé droit sur celui de Harry.

_« Tu peux choisir lequel de nous deux tu veux regarder, chaton, mais tu vas **regarder**. »_

Et pendant que l'homme blond donnait du plaisir à Voldemort avec sa bouche, les yeux de Voldemort ne quittèrent pas une seule fois ceux de son chaton.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre : les premiers cours de Harry à Poudlard, son quotidien avec Voldemort et.. le prélude d'une séance de torture mentale de Voldemort sur son petit "chaton".


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de J.K. Rowling ni l'histoire ne sont à moi.

Auteur: **nlblake**

Traductrice:** Cassis Blake**

Note: Merci pour toutes les reviews! Juste un message à l'intention des revieweurs qui ne sont pas membres sur FFNET, **laissez-moi vos adresse e-mail si vous voulez une réponse!** Le site ne nous autorise plus depuis longtemps à répondre directement aux reviews.

_xx Fourchelangue xx

* * *

_

_**Chapitre édité le 24 septembre 2010**  
_

**

* * *

**

Harry était toujours émotionnellement choqué quand il s'assit à son premier cours de la rentrée à Poudlard. Dans son esprit, il était toujours recroquevillé en position fœtale, tremblant de peur au vu de ce qui c'était passé la veille, toujours en train de hurler son déni face à ce que l'évènement d'hier augurait quand à son futur.

En dépit de cela, il n'y avait aucun signe visible de son tourment intérieur si ce n'était les ombres qui dansaient dans ses yeux et le silence dans lequel il se murait. Il était le seul élève à ne pas porter l'insigne d'une Maison sur sa robe d'école noire et le seul à avoir classe avec les élèves des quatre Maisons.

Son premier cours était 'Métamorphose', qu'il partageait avec les Serdaigles, suivi 'd'Histoire de la Magie' avec les Poufsouflles et 'Soins aux Créatures Magiques' avec les Griffondors.

Ses professeurs avaient été avertis par la directrice McGonagall qu'il n'était pas autorisé à s'exprimer autrement qu'en fourchelangue. Voldemort avait brillamment réussi à isoler Harry du monde extérieur en ne l'autorisant à communiquer qu'avec lui.

Mais ce qui était encore pire, du moins de l'opinion de Harry, c'était la façon dont les autres élèves -et même certains de ses professeurs- le regardaient. Avec toujours le même mélange de pitié, d'envie, de curiosité et de prudence. Dans leurs yeux il pouvait lire l'amère vérité que pour le reste du monde il était seulement une chose, un enfant privilégié car favorisé par leur maître, un être sans aucun esprit ni personnalité propre.

L'immense vague noire synonyme de néant qu'il avait combattu depuis les premiers jours de sa captivité menaçait d'envahir une fois de plus son esprit. Il serra rageusement les poings. Il avait juré de ne pas céder à la volonté de Voldemort, il l'avait juré à ses parents et à Sirius. Il serait fort, il trouverait un moyen d'être à nouveau libre et ensuite… Et ensuite il prendrait sa revanche et libérerait une fois encore le monde sorcier.

Il devait juste attendre la bonne opportunité. Depuis que Voldemort avait magicalement lié Harry à lui-même, lors de son premier jour en tant que prisonnier, s'enfuir n'était plus une possibilité.

Harry n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que son âme ne soit pas irrémédiablement brisée avant que cette opportunité apparaisse.

* * *

Rogue pouvait difficilement supporté de poser le regard sur l'héritier des Potter. Il savait que Voldemort avait fait quelque chose qui perturbait grandement le jeune homme. Son incapacité à aider le garçon lui était comme de l'acide versé sur son cœur.

Les instructions de Voldemort concernant l'éducation de Harry Potter à Poudlard avaient été indubitablement claires. Il n'était pas autorisé à frayer avec les autres élèves ou ses professeurs. Il ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'en fourchelangue. Il devait partager des classes avec chaque Maison. Il ne resterait pas à l'école lors des soirées ou des nuits. Il était interdit de lui parler en aucune façon de ses anciens amis ou des nouvelles classes sociales du Monde Sorcier.

Il s'agissait de privilèges que sa jeune charge avait encore à gagner. Il les informerait personnellement à propos d'éventuels changements à apporter à ses règles.

Rogue prit une autre gorgée de vin. Potter n'avait jamais été aussi attentif dans aucune de ses classes, mais sa concentration avait plus à voir avec son désir de ne pas penser ou de ne pas se souvenir qu'avec un quelconque souhait d'acquérir des connaissances.

Et bien, Rogue attendrait. Si jamais une chance se présentait à lui d'aider Potter sans aller ouvertement à l'encontre des ordres de son Lord, il la saisirait. Sinon il serait condamner à assister, une fois encore, à l'avènement d'une autre grande tragédie. Il pouvait voir le feu dans les yeux de Potter disparaître lentement mais sûrement, révélant la mort de son âme au reste du monde.

* * *

Le portoloin relié au manoir de Voldemort que possédait Harry s'activa cinq minutes après la fin de sa dernière leçon. Le cœur de Harry battait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et pour la première fois de sa vie il était réellement terrifié par sa Némésis.

Il apparut devant la cheminée du salon. De celle-ci émanait des flammes qui colorait la pièce dans des tons rouge et orange.

_« Bienvenue à la maison, chaton. As-tu aimé tes cours ? »_ Voldemort sorti de l'ombre de l'embrasure de la porte et alla droit vers son captif. Souriant d'un air moqueur, il commença à caresser l'arrière de la tête de son chaton.

_« Ton silence signifie-t-il que tu es trop fatigué pour faire la conversation ? Dans ce cas tu devrais te retirer dans la chambre plus tôt. »_

Il s'amusait grandement de la manière dont son chaton tremblait sous ses doigts, appréciant presque autant ça que les secouements de tête paniqués engendrés par sa dernière suggestion.

_« Je ne suis pas fatigué, j-juste un peu désorienté à cause du portoloin. »_ démenti rapidement Harry.

_« Ah, c'est donc cela ? Peut-être devrais-tu poursuivre ton éducation scolaire à la maison alors ? Je détesterais te causer le moindre inconfort, chaton. Tu sais combien j'aime nos soirées passées ensemble. Je n'agréerai tout simplement pas à les abandonner. »_ fut la réponse délivré sur un ton onctueux de Voldemort.

Voldemort encercla lentement Harry de ses bras, amenant le dos de celui-ci contre son torse et siffla affectueusement à l'oreille du jeune homme tremblant : _« La permission que je t'ai donné d'aller à Poudlard était une récompense, un privilège que tu as gagné par ton obéissance. Cependant, ton nouveau privilège semblerait-il avoir des effets négatifs sur ton comportement que je n'hésiterais pas à t'en priver à nouveau. »_

Pendant ce temps ses mains travaillaient à défaire les boutons de la robe de Harry, les ouvrants les uns après les autres avec des gestes assurés.

Harry ferma les yeux, le désespoir noyant son cœur. Il avait besoin d'aller à Poudlard, il avait besoin de la connaissance qu'il pouvait gagner là-bas, en avait besoin pour vaincre celui qui le retenait captif. Il soupira, mécontent et malheureux.

_« Que voulez-vous de moi, Maître ? »_ demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, l'air vulnérable.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de son geôlier, aussi profond et sombre que l'enfer lui-même. _« En ce moment? Ne me défie pas, ne me désobéis pas et diverti-moi lorsque je le désire. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour un jeune, un héroïque garçon tel que toi, ne penses-tu pas chaton ? »_

D'un mouvement rapide il débarrassa Harry de sa robe. Les tremblements de celui-ci devinrent plus prononcés. _« Shhut, mon chaton, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. »_

La respiration de Harry devint laborieuse et irrégulière, la panique envahissant tout son être. Les yeux de Voldemort trahirent son déplaisir face à cette réaction. ll prit brusquement Harry dans ses bras et marcha à grands pas hors de la pièce.

Il passa à travers plusieurs couloirs, monta quelques escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte blanche sur laquelle était sculptées d'innombrables runes.

_« Je vois que nous devrons travailler une nouvelle fois sur tes instincts habituels, chaton. Je déteste sincèrement devoir t'envoyer ici, mais il semblerait bien qu'il n'existe aucun autre moyen d'annihiler ton conditionnement passé aux mains de Dumbledore. »_

Il reposa Harry au sol et fit disparaître ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Les yeux auparavant fermés de celui-ci s'ouvrirent brutalement et quand il remarqua exactement où Voldemort l'avait amené, ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le coup de la frayeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de vert.

_« Non, s'il vous plait, non. Maître, je vous en prie ! Je n'ai enfreint aucune de vos règles, je… »_

Son discours désespéré aux propos décousu s'éteignit quand un long doigt pâle vint se posé sur ses lèvres. Le sourire de Voldemort était cruel lorsqu'il lui dit :_ « Tu seras hors de cette pièce en un rien de temps, j'en suis sûr. Profite bien de ton passage ici, chaton. Ta présence dans mes quartiers va me manquer. »_

Avec un dernier baiser sur le front de Harry, il ouvrit la porte et poussa celui-ci dans la blancheur aveuglante de la pièce devant lui.

Il était curieux de voir combien de temps cela prendrait cette fois avant que son chaton ne commence à crier.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre: vous apprendrez de quelles caractéristiques particulières la pièce dans laquelle Harry est enfermé est dotée. Et en quoi celle-ci démontre bien quel brillant manipulateur Tom peut être.

Bises à tous!


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de J. K. Rowling, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient.

Auteur: **nlblake**

Traductrice: **Cassis Blake**

**Note:** j'update un peu plus tôt que prévu (je prévoyais de le faire le 27 mais j'avais fini alors.. je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre"") ce qui me laisse le temps de finir la traduction du premier chapitre de "**Darkest** **Hour**" (qui étais prévu pour le 24 mais qui est reporté au **27**.. vous suivez toujours?""lol).

Merci à tout le monde pour les gentilles reviews et un **spécial tanks** pour mes revieweurs anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement répondre (politique du site oblige.. grmbll!!). Si vous voulez une réponse: laissez moi vos e-mail!

_xx_ Fourchelangue: _italique_ _xx_

* * *

**Reign of Darkness**

**Chapitre 4 **

Des bras fins mais délicatement musclés encerclaient une taille étroite dans une étreinte désespérée. Des pieds nus arpentaient silencieusement un sol moelleux mais imperceptible alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un coin de la pièce tant haïe. Une silhouette menue s'effondra par terre, les genoux remontés sous le menton, les bras étreignant les jambes, la tête reposant sans force sur la poitrine.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il n y avait rien à voir dans cette pièce. Rien à voir à part du blanc, des murs blancs qu'il ne pouvait sentir quand il les touchait, pas même quand il les frappait.

Il n y avait aucun son à l'intérieur de la pièce autre que celui de sa propre respiration, et même celui-là semblait légèrement assourdi. Harry s'efforçait de ne pas trembler au souvenir de son dernier passage ici. S'efforçait de ne pas penser à la manière dans il avait frappé les murs et hurlé à s'en cassé la voix dans une tentative désespérée de toucher, de sentir n'importe quoi.

Maintenant il savait à quoi s'attendre. La grande question était de savoir si cela serait d'une quelconque aide pour lui.

* * *

Voldemort eut un sourire amusé alors qu'il contemplait son petit prisonnier à travers un miroir enchanté. Il se demandait si le souvenir terrifiant de son dernier séjour le ferait craquer plus tôt, ou au contraire, le pousserait à tenir plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il avait amené son chaton à l'intérieur de cette pièce pour la première fois, il savait qu'il devrait se montrer très clair et ferme en matière de punition dès le tout début sinon son chaton ne serait jamais maté. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à employer la torture mais il n'avait pas voulu brisé son chaton, non, il s'amusait beaucoup trop de son esprit belliqueux. Le vrai défi avait été de trouver quelque chose qui dompterait son chaton sans marquer sa peau ou détruire son mental.

Il avait trouvé la réponse dans des textes traitant des méthodes illégales utilisées par les autorités moldues lorsqu'elles questionnaient des agents secrets étrangers.

L'être humain est dépendant de ses sens. Privez-le d'un sens et les autres deviennent plus forts. Privez-le de tous ses sens et celui-ci perdra la tête.

Il avait trouvé cela parfait. Non seulement cela materait et affaiblirait son chaton, mais cela obligerait aussi celui-ci à utiliser pleinement ses sens après une longue période coupé d'eux. Et surtout, son chaton serait désespérément avide de contact physique, de n'importe quel contact physique. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire malicieux et éblouissant de satisfaction. _Son _contact physique.

La dernière fois, il avait autorisé le garçon à trouver refuge sous sa forme d'animagus, permettant ainsi à son esprit d'accepter plus facilement le besoin d'être touché par son maître. Cette fois, il n y aurait pas de sursis. Cette fois son chaton resterait à l'intérieur assez longtemps pour endormir son esprit et le rendre vulnérable à la manipulation pour au moins une semaine.

Les yeux écarlates brulèrent d'un feu possessif comme ils observaient leur proie. Il attendait impatiemment la prochaine étape dans le conditionnement de son chaton. Cela lui procurerai un extrême plaisir.

Il ne devait pas oublier d'informer Poudlard au sujet de la longue absence de son chaton.

De longs doigts se refermèrent sur un parchemin, une bouteille d'encre et une plume. Quelques phrases écrites plus tard, il ordonna à un elfe-de-maison de délivrer le message à Severus Snape. La directrice était bien trop occupée pour être dérangée avec des trivialités telles que celle d'un élève malade.

* * *

Harry ignorait combien de temps il avait déjà passé _l__à, _mais il pouvait à nouveau sentir l'anxiété envahir sa tête et, pas très loin derrière celle-ci, la panique.

Il prit une profonde et intense respiration. Il savait ce que la pièce faisait. Il savait ce qu'elle créait mais dans le même temps, il était impuissant quand à lutter contre ses effets.

La douleur, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale, il pouvait faire avec. Il pouvait résister à la torture. Mais comment pouvait-il combattre cette pièce? Il n y avait rien contre quoi il puisse se battre. Pas de bourreau contre qui lutter.

_Ici_, il était tout seul. Bien que ce ne soit pas la solitude dont il se plaignait. Après ce qui s'était passé les jours derniers il était vraiment, sincèrement reconnaissant d'être seul. Non, c'était le vide absolu présent dans cette pièce. Il n y avait rien à voir, rien à toucher. Il n y avait pas même un bruit, aussi insignifiant soit-il, car la pièce absorbait le moindre son à la place de les renvoyer.

Il avait essayé de dormir un peu, mais ça avait uniquement contribué à le désorienté encore plus. La luminosité dans la pièce ne changeait jamais, c'était toujours le même blanc aveuglant.

Sentant la panique affleurer à la surface, il commença à évoquer mentalement ceux qu'il aimait, sa famille et ses amis. Il gardait les yeux résolument fermés et prétendit être à la maison, avec sa mère et son père, et Sirius.

C'était son unique défense. Mais tandis qu'il laissait son esprit glissé dans ce monde chimérique, il savait que même cela serait insuffisant pour le protéger.

Mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il refusait de se laisser aller à la folie, peut importe oh combien tentante l'idée était. Il ne laisserait pas son ennemi gagner. Il ne le laisserait pas.

* * *

Severus soupira alors qu'il lisait le court message envoyé par Lord Voldemort. Il semblait que Potter ait été assez fou pour provoquer la colère de son nouveau Maître.

Son regard erra à travers la pièce et tomba sur une bouteille de whiskey-pur-feu qui se trouvait sur l'une de ses étagères.

Il se leva lentement, attrapa un verre et la bouteille et se versa lui-même un premier verre. Avec un peu de chance, boire lui embrouillerait suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'il ne songe pas à ce que le Lord Noir était en train de faire à Potter pour que celui-ci s'avère incapable de suivre les cours pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de penser à cela. Il avait déjà assez de cauchemars comme ça.

* * *

C'était le huitième jour que Harry passait dans la chambre blanche lorsqu'il perdit le combat contre sa peur et sa désorientation.

Cela commença par des cris involontaires qui s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Il voulait juste les **entendre**, entendre n'importe quoi.

Ensuite il frappa le sol de ses poings. Mais il n y avait pas d'impact, pas de sensation de contact du tout. Pas même quand il courut carrément dans les murs.

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme un enfant, essayant de se griffer lui-même à sang, juste pour qu'il puisse **voir** le rouge de son sang, **sentir** la peine brulante et **goûter** sur sa langue le goût métallique du liquide vermeil.

Et puis, les portes s'ouvrirent et il y eut une chaude présence à ses côtés qui le berçait contre un torse musclé et caressait affectueusement ses cheveux.

* * *

Voldemort sourit alors qu'il portait son précieux fardeau dans ses appartements. Le garçon se nichait tout contre lui, essayant de se fondre contre la poitrine de celui qui le portait.

Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

C'est à grandes enjambées assurées qu'il porta son chaton dans la salle de bain, où un bain chaud était déjà préparé. Un rapide mouvement de baguette plus tard et il était aussi nu que sa jeune charge. Il les fit s'allonger tous les deux dans l'eau parfumée.

Il prit une éponge et s'employa à débarrasser de son chaton la saleté des derniers jours, s'attardant sur la poitrine, les cuisses et les fesses. Il n y avait pas de protestations émanant de son chaton, seulement un ronronnement de satisfaction.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit encore plus. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser le torse et les cuisses de son chaton, excitant doucement, taquinant jusqu'à ce que son chaton émettent de petits sons désespérés de besoin et d'envie, se pressant contre les mains douces et fermes qui le faisait se sentir en feu.

Son corps s'arqua quand l'une de ces mains se mit à caresser son érection, provoquant de légers mouvements de va-et-vient pour accentuer le touché. Et soudain ça arriva, son sang brûlant dans ses veines alors qu'il se sentait jouir.

Voldemort rit tout bas lorsque son chaton tomba immédiatement endormi après l'orgasme. Il allait tellement s'amuser dans les jours qui suivraient. Oh oui, tellement, tellement s'amuser.

Les potions qui provoqueraient l'altération de l'esprit avaient déjà été préparés et les elfes-de-maison avaient dors et déjà reçu l'ordre de les ajouter à la nourriture et aux boissons de son chaton.

Il veillerait dans les prochains jours à ce que le corps de son chaton goûte au plaisir de son touché et ressentisse le besoin constant de son contact, et les potions feraient en sorte que désormais son chaton associe la notion de plaisir et de besoin avec lui et seulement lui.

A la fin, son chaton viendrait à lui librement et de sa propre volonté. Il devait seulement s'assurer qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Quand viendrait Halloween il aurait tout cela et ensuite, il aurait son consort et sa victoire finale.

Il porta avec précaution son chaton jusqu'au lit, grimpa à ses côtés et fit aller-et-venir sa propre érection contre les cuisses du garçon endormi en quête d'assouvissement.

* * *

Trop fatiguée.. laissez-moi plein de reviews (ça me remonteras le morale et je sens que je vais en avoir besoin avec les résultats des exams qui tombent demain. C'est juste un présentiment.. aie aie)

Bises tout le monde!!

**Edité le 9/05/10**


	5. Chapitre 5

Pairing: HPxLV

Etat de la fic en anglais: **complète**.

Etat de la fic en français: les **5** premiers chapitres sont **traduits** et en ligne. Le sixième chapitre est en cours de traduction.

**Note:** j'update finalement à la date prévue! Ce fut dur mais j'ai vaincu.. /des tas de bons points pour moi!/.

**Réponse à la review de Maco**: je ne sais pas encore quand nlblake updatera la séquelle de "**R of D**". Visiblement, sa muse la pousse à se trourner plus vers 'Naruto' en ce moment. Je te conseille d'aller consulter régulièrement sa **homepage** si tu parles anglais où nlblake nous tient au courant de ses publications. Cela dit, pas trop d'inquiétudes à avoir: la séquelle sera bien publiée sur FFnet.

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!**

_xx_ Fourchelangue: _italique_ _xx_

* * *

**Reign of Darkness**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Il reprit conscience progressivement et par à-coup. La première chose qui lui revint fut la capacité à analyser ses sentiments. Il était bien au chaud et il se sentait content et en sécurité. 

Ensuite il enregistra ce que lui disaient ses sens sur son environnement. Il reposait sur quelque chose de doux; quelque chose de lisse était en contact direct avec sa peau sauf dans la région du dos où se pressait une source de chaleur.

Puis la mémoire lui revint et avec elle la connaissance de qui était pressé contre lui et où il se trouvait. Il mit rapidement toutes ses constatations en commun. Le choque se répandit à travers tout son corps à la vitesse de la lumière, la subite tension musculaire en résultant trahissant son état d'éveil.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le rire amuser de son maître dans son dos. Il n y aurait aucun répit, aucun sursis cette fois. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris durant l'année écoulée c'était que Voldemort ne laissait jamais passer une opportunité de prendre avantage d'une faiblesse. Damne, c'était bien la grande idée cachée derrière son petit jeu d'esprit totalement tordu, affaiblir Harry.

_«De retour parmi nous, chaton?»_ Voldemort étreignit plus fort le jeune homme nu entre ses bras. Il était très satisfait de remarquer que son chaton n'avait encore fait aucune tentative pour se détacher de son étreinte. Habituellement, c'était la première chose qu'il faisait après avoir réalisé dans quelle position il se trouvait. Les potions qu'il avait prit semblaient fonctionner au-delà de toute espérance.

* * *

Quand Severus pénétra dans la salle de Potion pour son premier cours ce matin là, avec les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver parmi ses studieux élèves un Harry Potter. Et ce ne furent que ses longues années passées comme espion qui lui permirent de masquer son immense surprise en conservant un visage de marbre. 

La quinzaine de jours écoulée avait été une torture pour le Maître des Potions. Il avait été incapable de se sortir de l'esprit ces grands yeux vert sombre et la panique qu'il avait vue en eux lors du repas de bienvenue quand Voldemort le touchait. Il avait passé un nombre incalculable de nuits sans sommeil emplit de culpabilité et de dégoût pour lui-même quand il était chanceux et d'horrifiant cauchemars les nuits où il ne l'était pas.

Il y avait de nombreux enfants et anciens élèves qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger parce qu'ils étaient hors de sa portée. Il est était conscient de cela et s'efforçait de les ignorer pour mieux se concentrer sur ceux qu'il pouvait aider, ceux qui était toujours à Poudlard.

Parfois c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il se levait encore le matin. Mais malgré ça il était là, incapable de protéger l'un de ses étudiants alors qu'il savait parfaitement que celui-ci avait besoin d'aide. Un seul regard dans ses grands yeux expressifs et Severus sut qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour offrir son aide. Car il ne restait guère de temps à attendre maintenant avant que le garçon ne perde définitivement l'esprit.

* * *

Harry était toujours légèrement choqué lorsqu'il reçu la permission de retourner à Poudlard. Il s'appliqua méthodiquement à prendre des notes détaillées durant le cours, son esprit entièrement centré sur le sujet. D'ailleurs il se concentrerait sur la plus petite particule de poussière qui volerait dans les airs avant de se mettre à penser à sa situation. 

Une part de lui avait reconnu le cours auquel il assistait mais il fut malgré tout surpris de se voir demander de rester après la classe. L'état de stupeur dans lequel il se trouvait s'évapora lentement, ses pensées se tournant vers Rogue et cherchant à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci lui avait demandé, enfin, ordonné plutôt de rester après le cours.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit il rangeât ses affaires dans son sac et attendit que les autres élèves aient quittés la salle avant de s'approcher du bureau du professeur.

Il releva la tête pour montrer à Rogue qu'il l'écoutait, car il n'avait aucun autre moyen de faire voir à celui-ci qu'il avait bien son attention, après tout, il n'était toujours pas autorisé à parler autrement qu'en Fourchelangue.

«Mr. Potter, je souhaitais simplement m'enquérir de votre santé. Après tout, vous étiez malade ces dernières semaines.» La voix sombre et douce de Rogue n'envoyait plus courir de frissons dans le dos d'Harry depuis longtemps. Il avait entendu des sons bien plus effrayants depuis l'année dernière.

N'empêche, l'homme semblait honnêtement concerné, un fait qu'il trouvait hautement amusant. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour, Severus Rogue entre tous se sentirait concerné à propos de la santé d'Harry Potter. Et si son amusement était un petit peu trop proche de l'hystérie, Harry préféra l'ignorer.

Vu qu'il lui était impossible de faire autre chose, Harry répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

* * *

Soutenir le regard terrifié de ces yeux verts était l'une des choses les plus difficiles que Severus eut jamais fait. Ces yeux là n'étaient pas ceux d'un jeune adulte, mais ceux d'une âme torturée qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi elle était blessée. 

Combien il souhaitait les voir empli de leur habituelle défiance. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le feu de l'animosité brulant dans les yeux vert lui manquerait, mais maintenant il aurait donné ses deux jambes pour le voir revenir; tout plutôt que cette expression proche de la rupture.

«Il n y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider à récupérer de votre maladie, mais laissez-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier et je songerais à un moyen de vous le procurer.»

Severus se traita mentalement d'idiot. Voldemort était un Legilimens, il saurait pour son offre, il était même possible qu'il soit déjà au courant. Le garçon n'était qu'un élève parmi une centaine d'autres après tout, une centaine qu'il mettait en péril pour vouloir aider celui-ci.

Et pourtant, en observant une petite étincelle faire ressurgir la vie dans les yeux sombres, illuminés à nouveau d'un feu vert incandescent, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela valait bien de subir d'éventuelles conséquences.

«Partez maintenant ou vous serez en retard à votre prochain cours.»

Alors qu'il regardait le garçon quitter la pièce son cœur lui sembla un peu plus léger. «Ah, Dumbledore, il semblerait bien que je n'ai pas échappé à votre folie.» La pensée amena un petit sourire sur son visage.

* * *

Quand Harry utilisa cette fois là le portoloin pour rentrer au Manoir, il était toujours terrifié, mais il avait trouvé une nouvelle force dans le geste inattendu de Rogue. Il y avait encore des personnes qui se souciaient de lui. Il ne pouvait pas laissez tomber, il n'abandonnerait pas. Peu importe ce que Voldemort lui faisait, il ne le laisserait pas détruire son esprit. 

Il se dirigeait vers le salon, titubant légèrement lorsque son estomac se noua soudainement. Voldemort y attendait une fois encore son arrivée. Mais Harry aurait été surpris s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

_«Tu t'es bien amusé à l'école, chaton?»_ La voix sifflante était tellement plus douce que celle de Rogue et elle éveillait en lui le sentiment d'être en sécurité et à la maison.

«Stop, stop, stop. Sécurité? Maison! C'est insensé! Pourquoi est-ce je…?» pensa Harry paniqué.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'action suivante de Voldemort. En un mouvement fluide il souleva Harry du sol, s'assis dans son fauteuil et installa Harry sur ses genoux.

_«C'était vide ici sans toi.»_ L'une de ses mains commença à ouvrir la robe d'Harry tandis que l'autre voyageait à travers ses cheveux, caressant son visage et sa nuque.

Au premier contact de la peau de Voldemort contre la sienne les idées d'Harry étaient devenues un méli-mélo brumeux. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le plaisir et le contentement que le touché de Voldemort lui faisait découvrir.

_«Mais je crois que nous devrions continuer cette conversation dans ma chambre, où je pourrais te montrer à quel point tu me manques lorsque tu n'es pas là.»_

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5 qui signe notre arrivée à la moité de la fic! 

Je sais que c'est court et je m'en excuse (j'aurais pu traduire et poster le 6 avec) mais je dois aussi me concentrer sur mes deux autres traductions en cours. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver.. euh je ne sais pas trop quand encore. Dans le courant du mois d'août, ça c'est sûr.

Bye et laissez moi des reviews! Kisu!


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur: cette histoire** est de nlblake.**

Pairing: HP x LV

Etat de la fic en anglais: fic **complète.** Séquelle en cours d'écriture sur ffnet.

**Note:** chapitre prévu à l'origine pour le 6 septembre, puis reporté au 16 et finalement publié le 11. Ne chercher pas à comprendre l'imprévisibilité de ma muse ;)

_xx_ Fourchelangue: _italique_ _xx_

* * *

**Reign of Darkness**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Il n y avait qu'un court chemin à parcourir entre la pièce où Harry arrivait par portoloin et la chambre de Voldemort. La raison: elles étaient toutes deux situées au deuxième étage. Harry n'avait même jamais vu le premier étage, il n'y était pas autorisé. 

Normalement, le cœur d'Harry commençait à s'affolé tel un oiseau prisonnier d'une cage à la seconde où il pénétrait dans la chambre de Voldemort. Normalement, sa peau frémissait de dégoût et il essayait d'échapper au contact de Voldemort alors même qu'ils étaient séparés par plusieurs couches de vêtements.

Aujourd'hui pourtant il ne ressentait rien de tel tandis que Voldemort le portait à l'intérieur de ses quartiers. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et Harry souhaita tout un coup que les Dursley aient eut plus de succès à le cacher du Monde Sorcier.

Ses pensées tournoyaient toujours dans son esprit lorsque Voldemort le libéra de son étreinte et le reposa à nouveau au sol.

«_Tu sembles terriblement fatigué, chaton. Pourquoi n'enlèverais-tu pas tes vêtements pour te mettre plus à ton aise?_» siffla Voldemort à son oreille gauche.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver la force **quelque part** pour survivre à ce qui était en train de se produire dans sa tête, dans son âme. Il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises et ouvrit ensuite sa robe d'école noire avec des doigts tremblants. Il n'allait pas désobéir et risquer ainsi sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il ne craquerait pas. Et il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à pleurer.

Mais alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses derniers vêtements et se couchait sur le lit, dos contre le matelas, il n'était plus si sûr qu'il soit capable de garder cette dernière promesse à lui-même.

* * *

Voldemort sourit quand son chaton s'étendit enfin sur le lit, sa peau de porcelaine tranchant avec les draps couleur de sang. Son chaton était la représentation de la vraie beauté, ressemblant à un ange déchu, ses cheveux noirs formant un halo sombre autour de sa tête. 

Savourant la vision qui s'offrait à lui, Voldemort s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit et s'assit à la droite de son chaton. Il était encore entièrement vêtu, c'était la fin de l'après-midi après tout et il avait toujours du travail à faire, mais il le ferait plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Son sourire s'élargit, ses dents blanches étincelantes dans la faible clarté. Son travail pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit un peu amusé avec son chaton.

Il se délecta du hoquet de surprise qui échappa à son chaton quand il posa l'index de sa main droite sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

«_Parle-moi de ta journée, chaton.__ Je me surprends à manqué nos conversations._» Le sifflement était délivré d'une voix profonde et grave, d'une voix intime.

Son doigt dessina avec une lenteur mortelle une ligne qui partait des clavicules de son chaton à un point situé juste en dessous de son nombril.

«_L-l-les cours étaient b-b-bien, __co__-comme d'habitude_» Il adorait ça lorsqu'il réduisait son chaton à s'exprimer en bégayant. C'était presque aussi délicieux que de voir ses yeux d'émeraude s'agrandirent sous le choc.

«_Hmm__, ça c'est une réponse qui ne me semble pas très enthousiaste, chaton. Si aller à l'école t'ennuie, nous pouvons toujours engager un tuteur pour toi._»

Il se mit à dessiner des motifs compliqués autour du nombril de son chaton, s'amusant de la manière dont sa respiration se bloquait et du rougissement qui s'étendait de ses pommettes délicates à sa nuque.

«_N-n-non! __Je-je-j'aime__ al-__ller__ à l'__é-cole_» la voix de son chaton devint de plus en plus basse au point d'être comparable au bruit engendré par le chuchotement du vent dans une impasse.

Voldemort emprisonna de son autre main le menton de son chaton, son pouce caressant les lèvres d'un rouge profond, se repaissant de la brusque inspiration induite par son action.

«_Je suis ravi que tu apprécies autant l'école, chaton. Et je suis aussi sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de me montrer ta reconnaissance._»

Il se pencha en avant, soufflant cette dernière phrase sur les lèvres de son chaton avant de les capturer dans un long et exigeant baiser.

Et il prolongea le baiser, caressant le corps tremblant de son chaton d'un toucher aussi léger que celui d'une plume, effleurant sa poitrine, son ventre et puis ses cuisses, comme on frapperait à la porte pour prévenir un hôte de son arrivé imminente.

Sur un dernier baiser, dévastateur et possessif, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Harry reposait immobile sur le lit. Son esprit était à la dérive et son âme pleurait de désespoir. Son cœur était comme un poids lourd dans sa poitrine, un poids qui semblait s'amplifier à chaque inspiration. 

«Je ne pleurerais pas. Je ne pleurerais pas. Je ne pleurerais pas. Je ne pleurerais pas.» murmura-t-il dans la pièce vide.

Il bougea son bras droit qui semblait aussi lourd que le reste de son corps et porta ses doigts tremblants à ses lèvres; les mêmes lèvres qui avaient étés clamées à peine quelques instants auparavant.

De petites secousses commencèrent à animer ses bras et ses jambes à cette pensée, se transformant rapidement en une violente agitation. Chaque prise d'inspiration était plus dure que la précédente; il ne semblait plus pouvoir véhiculer le moindre souffle d'air dans ses douloureux poumons.

Il se remémora les circonvolutions qui avaient étés gentiment tracées autour de son nombril et sur ses cuisses et son estomac se souleva.

Il força son corps secoué de frémissements à bouger et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains, où il entreprit de vider son estomac de tout ce qu'il avait put manger ce jour là.

Lorsque son organisme sembla n'avoir plus rien à vomir il se remit debout, alla vers l'évier et se lava les dents.

Il surprit accidentellement son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne reconnaissait pas le visage effrayé qui lui retournait son regard. Il semblait ne plus y avoir de vie dans ses yeux verts sombres et ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ensanglantées par la force dont il avait fait preuve en se lavant les dents et en rinçant sa bouche.

Quand il vit ses yeux se mettre à briller il ferma étroitement les paupières, contrôlant sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à nouveau à un rythme normale. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre et il se força à admettre certaines vérités indésirables.

Il était le prisonnier et le jouet de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas lui désobéir sinon il perdrait le peu de liberté qu'il lui restait encore. Voldemort comptait apparemment l'utiliser autant comme un 'boy-toy' que comme son favori. Son premier baiser avait été volé par son pire ennemi. Et ce ne serait malheureusement pas la dernière chose qu'il lui volerait. Et, oui, en dépit du fait que son esprit s'était violemment rebellé durant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'action, son corps avait clairement aimé ce qu'on lui avait fait subir.

Il savait que Voldemort était en train de le manipuler et il ne le laisserait pas gagner. Il ne serait pas maté. Il survivrait et il trouverait un moyen pour obtenir sa revanche.

Ouvrant les yeux il regarda droit dans le miroir et dit dans un sifflement: «_Je suis_ _Harry James Potter et je ne serais pas vaincu. Je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter, le filleul de Sirius Black et je ne pleurerais pas._»

Sa voix était ferme, déterminée et elle ne tolérait aucun compromis. Chaque mot prononcé amenait une nouvelle étincelle de vie dans ses yeux.

Le jeune homme dans le miroir qui regardait Harry avait le regard d'un ancien guerrier et dans ses yeux brûlait un feu qui était promesse de mort pour ses ennemis.

* * *

«Severus, assieds-toi je t'en prie.» Voldemort indiqua la chaise qui était en face de son bureau à son visiteur et prit place dans celle qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci. 

«J'ai entendu quelque chose d'extrêmement curieux aujourd'hui et j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider à éclaircir cela.»

Severus essayait de rester indifférent, mais il était hautement inhabituel pour le Dark Lord de recevoir dans son manoir un membre du personnel enseignant de Poudlard. Une peur glacée lui broyait l'estomac et il soupçonnait savoir de quel sujet le Dark Lord voulait s'entretenir avec lui, soupçon qui fut confirmé par la phrase qui suivit.

«Tu as demandé au jeune Potter de rester après la classe et tu as eu une conversation très intéressante avec lui. Pourrais-je savoir la raison exacte pour laquelle tu as ressentit le besoin de lui parler?»

Il n y avait pas de malveillance dans la voix du Dark Lord, pas encore, mais Severus savait qu'il était en train de s'aventurer sur un terrain très glissant. Il y avait une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux écarlates.

«Je m'enquérait simplement de son état de santé, Milord. Vous nous aviez ordonné de nous assurer de son bien être après tout, et si je devais garder un œil attentif sur M. Potter, je voulais le savoir à ce moment là et ne pas risquer d'éventuelles mauvaises surprises par après.» Bien qu'il n y avait aucune émotion discernable dans la voix stoïque de Severus, il existait cependant d'autres signes révélateurs de son état de stress, comme les perles de sueur qui se formaient sur son front.

« Voilà qui est attentionné de ta part, Severus. Veille en effet à ce qu'il ne soit fait aucun mal à M. Potter lorsqu'il est à Poudlard et je passerais l'éponge sur ce genre de conversations à l'avenir. Je ne crois pas avoir à te rappeler de ne pas dépasser les limites qui te sont imparties. Tu peux t'en aller.»

Severus se sentit plus léger. Il apparaissait que le Dark Lord souhaitait seulement lui faire savoir qu'il avait une connaissance absolue de tout ce que son captif faisait et disait. Les «chaînes» qui emprisonnaient Potter avaient étés clairement définies et en dépit du soulagement qui envahissait Severus à ce renvoi facile à ses obligations, il ressentit de la pitié pour son élève.

Il était évident maintenant que le Dark Lord avait des plans pour Potter, si l'on en jugeait d'après le sombre amusement contenu dans les yeux rouges à chaque fois que le garçon était mentionné.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6. 

Voilà! Plus que 4 chapitres! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la séquelle s'appelle "**The Abyss looked back**" est vous pouvez la trouver sur le profil de nlblake (qui est dans mes auteurs favoris).

Laissez-moi des tonnes de reviews!! (oui, je suis d'humeur exigeante!)


	7. Chapitre 7

* * *

Auteur: cette histoire** est de nlblake.**

Pairing: HP x LV

Etat de la fic en anglais: fic **complète.** Séquelle en cours d'écriture sur ffnet.

**Note:** j'espère vous faire plaisir avec ce chapitre imprévu. Je voulais travailler sur "The Darkness Within" mais mon esprit se rebellait...lol. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Ca me fait rend toujours super heureuse. ;)

_xx_ Fourchelangue: _italique_ _xx

* * *

_

**Reign of Darkness**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Il était minuit passé lorsque Voldemort retourna dans ses quartiers. Se déshabillant lentement, il prit le temps d'admirer l'exquise image qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Son chaton était roulé en boule sur le lit; les couvertures étalées autour de lit formant un chaleureux cocon. De petits tremblements perturbaient son sommeil, comme si la chaleur des couvertures ne suffisait pas à chasser le froid de la nuit. 

Voldemort se coucha sur le lit et étendit un bras vers le jeune homme endormi pour l'attirer étroitement contre lui, alignant leur corps de manière à ce qu'ils se touchent dos contre poitrine. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire de satisfaction, terrifiant dans ce qu'il avait d'impitoyable, quand son chaton continua non seulement à dormir mais arrêta aussi de trembler et vint serrer son corps encore plus près du sien.

Ces potions étaient réellement d'ingénieuses créations, merveilleuses de malice. Rendre un ennemi dépendant de vos caresses, l'enchaîner dans cette condition pour la vie, dans ce cas particulier pour l'éternité, était un acte auquel seul un vrai Dark Lord aurait pu penser ou pu réussir, au vu de la débauche de pouvoir magique qu'il fallait être capable d'exercer pour créer ces potions pour commencer. Même Severus, aussi doué et puissant qu'il était, n'aurait été capable de faire ces potions pour lui.

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant Halloween et ensuite son chaton serait irrémédiablement lié à lui, lié comme un époux, hanté pour survivre par le besoin lancinant de son toucher durant le reste de leur vie d'immortel.

Appréciant la proximité de son chaton à ses côtés, il ferma les yeux et permis à son esprit de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il semblait inhabituellement difficile pour Harry de s'éveiller ce jour là. Son esprit était quelque peu dans le brouillard et son corps bien trop détendu et au chaud pour considérer même l'idée de bouger. Il lui était difficile de penser; en fait, il lui était même impossible de se rappeler **pourquoi** il était paniqué par rapport à sa condition. Il n y avait qu'un léger tintement d'alarme dans le fin fond de son esprit, insistant qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir de cette manière, qu'il devrait se tenir sur ses gardes, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. 

Encore bien trop endormi pour se soucier de comprendre ce sentiment, Harry s'enfouit plus profondément près de la source de toute cette merveilleuse chaleur. Ce fut le petit rire amusé, d'une tonalité profonde, qu'entraîna sa réaction qui poussa son esprit à entrer en action et fit tinter frénétiquement des sonnettes d'alarme dans sa tête. Il connaissait ce rire! Il l'avait entendu tant de fois au cours de l'année précédente qu'il pouvait le reconnaître même dans son sommeil.

Et pourtant, une fois encore, son corps ne réagissait pas comme il l'aurait dû à son état d'esprit. En dépit de l'adrénaline qui montait en lui, son corps demeurait calme et restait pressé contre celui de son plus grand ennemi.

Quand une main commença à caresser ses cheveux et une autre à tracer des cercles sur son ventre, un ronronnement heureux échappa à ses lèvres. Alors que son âme hurlait de frustration et de désespoir, son corps et son esprit le trahissait, l'un aimant, l'autre ne s'irritant pas du contact de son ravisseur.

Quand une paire de lèvres vint effleurer son oreille, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise.

_«Aussi délicieux que tout cela est, je crains que tu ne doives te lever si tu ne veux pas manquer ta première heure de cours.»_ susurra une voix profonde, envoyant d'exquis frémissement à travers tout son corps.

«Une minute, exquis? Exquis! Ca ne peut pas arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait!» songea Harry dans un élan de panique.

* * *

Ce fut au moment du dîner (AN: déjeuner pour les français) que Severus eut le loisir d'observer, pour la première fois de la journée, l'élève qui lui causait le plus de troubles. Minerva avait déjà exprimé ses inquiétudes au sujet de l'état d'esprit du garçon. Ayant désormais du Dark Lord la permission de parler au garçon, il l'inspecta d'un œil critique. 

Il n y avait plus de cercles sombres autour de ses yeux; en fait, le garçon paraissait finalement bien reposé. Une fois encore c'était ses yeux, ses grands yeux vert sombre qui trahissaient ce mensonge. Ils criaient son désespoir et sa confusion avec encore plus de force qu'auparavant, suppliant quelqu'un de l'aider.

Une prière injuste, parce que personne ne serait capable d'y répondre, jamais. Le Dark Lord tuerait quiconque oserait s'interférer et, merci à la connexion que les deux partageaient, il avait l'assurance d'en prendre immédiatement connaissance.

Et pourtant, Severus ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner le regard. C'était risible, vraiment, que lui, le stéréotype du parfait serpentard, ressentait le besoin de tendre une main secourable au mépris du danger qu'il encourait.

Maudissant silencieusement Albus, car il était évident qu'il était à l'origine de toute cette irritante bonté, il s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où était assit le garçon et dit: «Un mot s'il vous plait, M. Potter.»

Puis il sortit de la Grand Salle dans le style dramatique qui lui était coutumier, ses robes tourbillonnants autour de lui à chaque pas, un Potter confus sur ses talons.

Entrant dans une petite salle de classe inutilisée, Severus invita Potter à prendre un siège, avant de fermer et verrouiller la porte contre d'éventuels intrus.

«Etant donné qu'Albus est parvenu, par je ne sais quelle moyen, à instiller une conscience en moi, je semble incapable d'ignorer votre détresse, M. Potter. Puis-je vous demander comment vous allez?» Sa voix était aussi froide et impersonnelle que toujours.

Les yeux verts s'agrandirent démesurément. Une main s'éleva ensuite pour venir couvrir la bouche du garçon.

«Je sais qu'il vous est actuellement impossible de parler autre chose que le Fouchelangue, M. Potter. Cependant, j'ai la permission du Dark Lord pour m'entretenir avec vous de tout ce qui touche à votre bien être physique. Peut-être devriez-vous lui demander l'autorisation pour pouvoir au moins parler avec moi.»

Les yeux d'onyx enregistrèrent le furieux espoir qui s'éleva dans les yeux verts, avant mornes et sombres, seulement pour être tempéré quelques instants plus tard par de la résignation.

A sa surprise, le garçon secoua la tête.

«Vous ne lui demanderez pas?»

Un nouveau mouvement de tête négatif.

«M. Potter, le Dark Lord semble ouvert à la négociation. Vous devriez réellement apprécié ce fait à sa juste valeur. Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez gagner sans vous souciez de la manière dont vous l'aurez obtenu, car laissez-moi vous assurer d'une chose, il y a des douzaines de jeunes personnes qui donneraient bras et jambes pour avoir la possibilité de négocier avec leurs propriétaires pour le moindre privilège.»

Severus ne voulait pas effrayer le garçon mais être ménagé ne l'aiderait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était aider le garçon à accepter son sort et à apprendre à en tirer le meilleur.

«Vous avez de la chance dans votre malheur, parce que votre maître semble être obsédé par vous. Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez, négocier sur tout ce qui peut vous rendre la vie plus vivable. Oublier ce que les autres vont penser de vous, ils ne sont pas à votre place, Harry. Il n y aura pas d'échappatoire pour vous, ni maintenant, ni probablement jamais. Vous allez devoir vivre cette vie, pas celle dont vous rêver la nuit.

Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider à vous adapter, mais je ne serais pas capable de vous libérer et je ne vous mentirais pas, jamais.»

* * *

En écoutant le discours étrangement passionné du professeur qu'il avait le plus détesté par le passé, Harry sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui-même. 

Il appréciait qu'il y ait au moins, ici, une personne qui ne lui mentirait jamais, qui ne lui avait jamais menti. Néanmoins, les mots cruels tuèrent les derniers fragments des rêves de liberté auxquels il s'accrochait toujours, en mépris de tout le reste.

Peut être que Rogue avait raison, mais Harry serait damné s'il abandonnait face à Voldemort.

Il se battrait avec toutes les fibres de son être, de son âme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien à combattre, plus personne contre qui lutter.

Un feu, sauvage et légèrement fou, se mit à brûler dans ses yeux, les faisant briller exactement comme ils le faisaient sous sa forme d'animagus.

Il découvrirait ce que Voldemort lui avait fait et ensuite il trouverait un moyen de vaincre les effets du sortilège ou de la malédiction qu'il était en train d'employer.

Envoyant en direction de Rogue un sourire déterminé, Harry se leva et quitta la pièce, la tête haute, laissant dans son sillage une légère odeur de cannelle.

* * *

Severus ferma les yeux en signe de résignation. Ce feu dans les yeux de Potter était synonyme de problème. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la force de caractère du garçon, même si sa résistance était futile. 

Peu après le départ du garçon, Severus remarqua la présence d'une étrange odeur dans l'air, quelque chose qui ne se trouvait pas là auparavant, quelque chose que le garçon avait laissé dans son sillage.

«Cannelle. Il dégage une odeur de cannelle.» Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, Severus décida de faire des recherches pour trouver toute potion susceptible de donner à sa victime une odeur de cannelle. Il ne pourrait pas donner à Potter d'antidote, mais avoir connaissance de ce qui était utilisé contre lui aiderait peut-être le garçon à en combattre les effets.

«Soyez maudit, Albus! Votre affection pour le jeune Potter semble être encore plus contagieuse que votre fichue volonté de venir en aide à toutes les pauvres âmes égarées qui croiseraient votre chemin.»

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. 

Bisou et a la prochaine! ; )


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de J.K. Rowling ni l'histoire ne sont à moi.

Auteur: cette histoire** est de ****nlblake**

Pairing: HPxLV.

**Note:** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir et ça m'aide à traduire plus vite!

**Attention**: chapitre très sombre, mention d'une tentative de suicide (même si ce n'en est pas vraiment une.. lisez et vous comprendrez). En attendant, vous voilà prévenus.

_xx_ Fourchelangue: _italique_ _xx_

* * *

Reign of Darkness

Chapter 8

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent qu'un cercle sans fin de répétions pour Harry. Il se réveillait blotti dans les bras de sa némésis, son corps traître appréciant le contact de cette peau froide contre la sienne. Ensuite il allait à Poudlard, l'esprit encore brumeux et confus, le corps brûlant d'envie de retrouver la chaleur et le confort qu'il avait quitté dans le lit de son ravisseur, sentant pesé sur lui tout au long de la journée les regards des autres élèves, et pire encore, celui de Rogue. 

Rogue qui voulait lui venir en aide et qui s'était engagé dans une dangereuse danse avec Voldemort dans le seul but de pouvoir consoler un peu Harry. Une danse qui aurait une fin mortelle à la seconde où Voldemort grandirait ennuyé par elle, Harry en était sûr.

C'était admirable, mais cela n'en était pas moins synonyme d'ennuis pour Harry, qui devait maintenant veiller sur quelqu'un d'autre en plus de lui-même. C'était vraiment une stratégie sournoise que celle adoptée par Voldemort, une stratégie élaborée dans l'unique but de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas rester indifférent aux châtiments réservés en cas de transgression. Car désormais il ne serait plus le seul à devoir en payer le prix.

Harry soupira à cette idée et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus cynique. «Quelle fine paire nous formons, chacun tentant de protéger l'autre et ne réussissant qu'à empirer les choses.» ironisa-t-il.

Si seulement il existait un moyen pour avertir Rogue d'abandonner mais à la seconde où il ferait mine de faire un pas vers lui, Rogue se retrouverait du mauvais côté d'un Avada Kedavra.

Rogue avait utilisé comme excuse la carte du professeur inquiet, offrant son aide à un élève en plein déséquilibre mental. «Hmm, déséquilibre mental…» pensa-t-il. Il y avait quelque chose à jouer là-dessus, quelque chose qu'il pourrait peut-être utilisé pour faire en sorte que Voldemort l'autorise à nouveau à s'exprimer en anglais avec certaines personnes. Les yeux verts retrouvèrent tout leur éclat lorsqu'il songea finalement à quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Le cours suivant ayant déjà commencé, les couloirs étaient bienheureusement déserts et ce fut presque trop facile pour Harry de se faufiler inaperçu dans l'une des toilettes les moins utilisées de l'école. Avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres Harry enfreignit l'une des deux règles qu'il avait planifié de bafouer ce jour-là, il ferma son esprit à l'aide de l'occlumencie.

_«Ne_ _pense pas aux conséquences. Ne sois pas effrayé de ce qui va suivre. Pense à ton objectif immédiat. Ne songe même pas à t'arrêter maintenant. N'ai pas peur. Ne t'arrête pas.»_ psalmodia-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

D'un coup de poing violent, il brisa l'un des miroirs fixés au mur. Ca faisait un mal de chien mais il ignora la douleur et continua d'occulter son esprit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps après tout. Voldemort ne mettrait pas longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'il ne pouvait plus sonder l'esprit de son captif et viendrait alors à lui.

Le sang dégoulinant des vilaines coupures de sa main droite, il ramassa sur le sol l'un des plus gros débris du miroir. Souriant toujours comme un maniaque il pressa le morceau de verre brisé contre son poignet gauche, entaillant résolument la peau jusqu'au creux de son coude. Ca faisait mal, mal à en crever. Mais il n'avait pas encore terminé.

Les doigts saisis de violents tremblements, il prit le morceau de verre ensanglanté dans sa main gauche. Celle-ci était presque trop faible pour pouvoir le tenir et il dû forcer ses doigts à se refermer sur la surface froide. Puis il répéta la même action sur son bras droit. Affaiblit par la perte de sang et la baisse de tension nerveuse, il se laissa glisser au sol.

« En attendant, est-ce que je dois compter les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive ou bien essayer de deviner le nombre de jour que je vais passer dans la chambre blanche pour ce que je viens de faire?» murmura-t-il, exténué. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas mourir de ses blessures; Voldemort avait lié leur force de vie ensemble. Il faudrait qu'il soit tous les deux en train de mourir de la même manière et à l'exact même instant pour que l'un d'entre eux meurt comme Voldemort avait été assez gracieux de l'en informer la fois où Harry avait tenté de se noyer.

Maintenant il savait que sa liberté ne serait pas aussi facilement gagnée. Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas, non; il ne cesserait jamais de lutter, jamais. Le feu qui embrasait son âme l'empêcherait de se soumettre. Peu importe la peine et ce qu'il lui en coûterait.

* * *

Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ses papiers. C'était le premier signe que quelque chose n'était pas comme il devrait l'être. Ajouté à cela une étrange nervosité qui l'avait poursuivit toute la matinée, le rendant agité, et qui allait en empirant à mesure que la journée avançait. Frustré Voldemort jeta sa plume sur le bureau, se leva et vint se poster dans la pièce où il accueillait toujours son chaton après la fin des cours. 

Il avait toujours eut de bons instincts. Ses yeux rouges aux reflets menaçants se plissèrent comme il réfléchissait. «Alors, pourquoi suis-je si anxieux? Qu'est-ce que mon esprit tente instinctivement de me dire?»

Ses jambes le portèrent de leurs propres initiatives et il se mit à arpenter machinalement la pièce. Comme à l'habitude, il essayait de remonter à la source de l'avertissement.

«Une seconde, quelle a été ma première pensée? Pourquoi suis-je venu ici plutôt que dans n'importe quelle autre pièce?»

Il se figea brusquement lorsque la réponse le frappa. Son chaton… Etendant psychiquement son esprit il fut surpris de rencontrer un mur impénétrable à la place de l'esprit habituellement ouvert de son chaton.

«Allons donc, mon chaton agit en cachette. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien préparer, hmm?» Un sourire extatique éclaira son visage. Il semblait qu'une visite à Poudlard soit à l'ordre du jour. Cela n'aurait rien d'amusant si son chaton n'essayait pas de lui résister ouvertement une fois de temps en temps.

* * *

Quand il arriva dans le bureau de la Directrice, il fut accueillit par une McGonagall livide qui semblait à la fois soulagée et terrifié de le voir. 

«Mon Seigneur, je m'apprêtais justement à vous appeler. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eut un… accident concernant M. Potter. Il est à l'infirmerie en ce moment même, en train de récupérer.» En dépit de son évidente terreur, sa voix était ferme et son ton résolu.

Les yeux écarlates fixaient avec une fureur maléfique la forme désemparée de la Directrice et une voix d'une froideur mortelle siffla: «Et pourquoi exactement y a-t-il un quelconque besoin pour M. Potter de rester à l'infirmerie pour y récupérer?»

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de perdre son tempérament et de jeter un sort à la femme tremblante, la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il s'inclina rapidement devant Voldemort et dit: «Mon Seigneur, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous expliquer au mieux les faits tels que nous en avons connaissance pendant que nous nous dirigerons vers l'infirmerie.»

Il avait toujours admiré la façon dont ces yeux d'obsidienne ne trahissaient jamais la terreur de leur propriétaire. Car Severus était terrifié; comme l'indiquait clairement sa posture tendue auprès de quiconque le connaissait aussi bien que Voldemort.

«Commence à parler et prie tous tes dieux pour que tes mots apaisent ma colère plus que ne l'ont fait ceux prononcés par cette femme.» siffla-t-il alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

«Severussss, j'attends.»

Il ne pouvait toujours pas accéder à l'esprit de son chaton ce qui signifiait que celui-ci, puisqu'il ne lui refusait plus consciemment l'accès, devait être aux portes de la mort. Sa colère grandissait à chacun de ses pas et elle menaçait de prendre Rogue pour cible s'il n'obtenait pas rapidement des réponses.

«Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas en cours comme il aurait dû l'être, je suis immédiatement parti à sa recherche. Je l'ai trouvé dans de vieux sanitaires, saignant des poignets. Il semblerait qu'il ait détruit l'un des miroirs et qu'il ait utilisé le plus gros des morceaux pour s'infliger deux longues coupures, du poignet jusqu'au coude, sur les deux bras. Franchement, Mme. Pomfresh est abasourdie qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'il aille même de mieux en mieux à l'instant où nous parlons.» Le rapport était court et précis, ne révélant rien de l'absolue horreur qui avait saisit Rogue devant cette scène de désespoir qui lui serrait le cœur encore maintenant.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'étrécirent dangereusement tandis qu'il sifflait: «Donc il a fait ça lui-même. Etant donné que tu es parti à sa recherche à la seconde où tu as remarqué son absence, et je le saurais si tu avais mentis, il n y a qu'une seule personne à blâmer pour cet incident.»

Rogue frémit face à la sombre promesse qui se reflétait dans les diaboliques yeux rouges.

«Mon Seigneur…»

«Qu'y a-t-il encore, Severus?»

«Peut-être qu'il serait sage d'apporter une aide psychologique à votre pupille. Cela aurait le mérite de s'assurer qu'il ne répétera pas son action.»

«Et par conséquent, tu souhaiterais que je ne le punisse pas?»

Severus savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux; c'était un peu comme de marcher sur de la glace très fine, de la glace qui s'amincissait à chaque seconde qui passait mais il se devait d'essayer. Il n'essayait même plus de refreiner ses instincts protecteurs envers le jeune Potter.

«Le droit de prendre cette décision ne revient qu'à vous, mon Seigneur. Je voulais simplement souligner qu'il s'agissait là d'un acte de désespoir et qu'il recommencera tôt ou tard s'il se sent suffisamment désespéré, et cela, peut importe les conséquences.»

Ils avaient atteints les portes de l'infirmerie. «Je ne manquerai **pas** de m'en remettre à toi sur ce sujet, Severus.»

Voldemort entra dans la pièce à grandes enjambées, pris son pâle chaton endormi dans ses bras et disparu par le biais d'un portoloin.

* * *

Les yeux rouges voyageaient avidement sur chaque parcelle de peau blanche qui se trouvait dénudée. Une peau rendue encore plus pâle par la perte considérable de sang. Il n'était pas inquiet, il avait déjà senti revenir l'esprit de son chaton, ce qui voulait dire qu'il se réveillerait très bientôt. 

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour que ces yeux verts s'ouvrent enfin, pour réaliser qu'il était toujours vivant, toujours prisonnier et toujours sans aucun moyen de lui échapper.

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, la silhouette délicate se mit à trembler, ses paupières luttant faiblement pour s'entrouvrir.

De sa main gauche il se mit à caresser les cheveux de son chaton tandis qu'il amenait le corps ensommeillé encore plus près du sien. Il adorait ça quand ils étaient au lit tous les deux et peu importait si son chaton était inconscient à se moment précis.

Les yeux verts empli de confusion s'ouvrirent finalement. Incapable de réagir aux signaux contradictoires d'apaisement et de danger que son esprit lui envoyait Harry resta immobile, reposant mollement entre les bras de son geôlier.

_« Toi, mon chaton, tu es tellement amusant. Pensais-tu vraiment que la distance affaiblirait l'emprise du lien qui uni nos deux forces de vie?»_

Des mains cruelles parcoururent le corps d'Harry, arrachant de ses lèvres involontaires de faibles cris et gémissements.

_«Et fermer ton esprit, en plus. Mais quel vilain petit chaton tu as été aujourd'hui. Que devrais-je faire en réponse à ta déplorable attitude?»_

Les yeux verts ne cachèrent pas leur terreur, pourtant il n y avait aucune demande de merci en eux. Son chaton ne suppliait jamais après tout. Il était si charmant.

Il fit rouler leur corps de manière à ce que son chaton se trouve sous lui. Lentement, il laissa son chaton prendre conscience du poids de son corps sur le sien, de ses lèvres sur son cou, mordillant, léchant, déposant une pluie de baiser sur la ligne gracieuse de son épaule avant de descendre plus bas.

Son chaton était en train de trembler à présent, émettant de doux sons de détresse et de plaisir entremêlés.

_«Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas t'enfermer dans la chambre blanche. Tu es une plus grande source de plaisir quand tu te trouves dans mon lit après tout.»_

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Voldemort s'en alla enfin pour se rendre à un meeting, laissant derrière lui un Harry toujours tremblant sur son lit avec l'ordre strict de ne pas quitter la pièce. 

Harry rampa faiblement dans la salle de bain qui communiquait avec la chambre, grimpa dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude évacuer la saleté qu'il sentait clairement accrochée à sa peau.

Mais aussi dégoûté et sale qu'il se sentait, il jubilait néanmoins. Pendant que Voldemort était occupé à explorer le corps d'Harry, celui-ci avait été capable de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans l'esprit de son tourmenteur. Cela avait été un haut prix à payer, mais il avait atteint son objectif.

Voldemort avait décidé de le laisser parler à Rogue en anglais.

* * *

Si j'ai reçu au moins 15 reviews d'ici le 27 décembre à 7h du soir, je mets le prochain chapitre en ligne. Et croyez moi; vous avez TRES envie de lire le prochain chapitre.. hé hé! 

/sirote sa limonade/


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de J.K. Rowling ni l'histoire ne sont à moi!

Auteur: cette histoire** est de ****nlblake**

Pairing: HPxLV.

**Note:** Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont vu ma demande de quinze reviews comme du chantage mais entre nous je trouve que c'était un honnête deal: je ne vous menaçais pas de ne pas updater (ce serait manquer à ma parole envers les auteurs qui m'ont gentiment autorisée à traduire leurs fics) mais pour moi une review est égale à intérêt. Quinze reviews signifie donc qu'au moins quinze personnes sont intéressées d'avoir la suite de l'histoire rapidement, ce qui va m'inciter à me «bouger les fesses», en bref; je vais y investir une plus grande partie de mon temps sur une plus courte période pour vous permettre d'avoir la suite au plus tôt, c'est tout. Si je n'avais pas obtenu mes 15 reviews j'aurais updaté mais probablement pas avant la fin de l'année.

**Attention**: présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre! Vous êtes au courant du pairing donc si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin!

_xx_ Fourchelangue: _italique_ _xx

* * *

_

**Reign of Darkness**

**Chapter**** 9

* * *

**

Quand Harry fut enfin suffisamment rétabli pour retourner à Poudlard, c'était déjà Halloween.

Le jeune homme s'efforçait de ne pas penser aux libertés que Voldemort avait prit avec son corps lors de ces dernières semaines. Pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait se souvenir que son ravisseur n'avait toujours pas poussé le harcèlement sexuel jusqu'au bout. Non pas qu'il n'en était pas reconnaissant; il avait juste un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Malheureusement, son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

Secouant légèrement la tête, Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il importait de faire pour l'instant. En se rendant à son premier cours, il se prépara mentalement pour la discussion qu'il planait d'avoir avec Rogue après le diner. Si l'obstiné vieille chauve-souris restait fidèle à lui-même, il serait difficile de le convaincre d'abandonner. Il semblait qu'ils soient destinés à agir en ce sens, Rogue et lui, l'un essayant toujours de protéger l'autre et l'autre essayant toujours de dissuader le premier de persévérer.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la grande salle, les yeux d'obsidienne se posèrent instantanément sur son visage, tentant de discerner son état de santé physique et mentale. 

Rogue fut surpris quand le jeune Potter leva les yeux et croisa son regard sans ciller. Une nouvelle force habitait ces yeux d'émeraudes, ces yeux hantés. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où le garçon tirait pareil détermination; il était prisonnier de sa némésis, qui prenait visiblement un grand plaisir à le tourmenter, tous ses alliés et amis étaient soit mort soit impuissant à l'aider et le garçon refusait pourtant d'abdiquer.

Cela aurait été plus facile si le garçon se laissait mater, s'il acceptait l'inévitable, s'il embrassait son destin et tentait d'en tirer le meilleur. Mais c'était le contraire qui se produisait. Le feu impie, qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant éclairer les yeux verts, était revenu à sa pleine puissance et il criait vengeance.

Rogue étouffa un soupir, parfois il était convaincu que le garçon était génétiquement incapable de prendre la voie de la facilité.

Fermant brièvement les yeux, Rogue pensa à son mentor. Imaginer les pétillants yeux bleus et le sourire bienfaisant lui procurait de la force, lui rappelant qu'il se devait de répondre aux espérances de son propre sauveur.

Peu importe les difficultés que Potter créaient à assurer sa propre protection, Rogue avait au moins l'obligation d'essayer de la garantir de son mieux. Autrement il ne serait pas capable de regarder son mentor dans les yeux quand le temps serait venu.

* * *

Après que Rogue eut conduit Harry dans une salle de classe vide et qu'il l'eut sécurisée à l'aide d'une panoplie de sort de protection, le jeune adulte traversa calmement la pièce et s'assit sur l'une des chaises du fond. 

Il attendit patiemment que son professeur face de même, avant de déclarer d'une voix assurée: «Vous ne devez pas m'aider, Professeur.»

«Que voulez-vous dire, Potter? Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je vais ignorer un élève qui s'est ouvert les poignets?» fut l'immédiate protestation.

Regardant droit dans les yeux noirs, il laissa voir à Rogue l'étendue de sa détermination.

«Je me suis ouvert les poignets pour persuader Voldemort de me laisser vous parlez dans un langage que nous sommes tous deux aptes à comprendre. Je savais que mon action me vaudrait d'une façon ou d'une autre d'être puni et j'étais prêt à en prendre le risque. Ma vie n'a jamais été mise en danger, Voldemort s'en est assuré il y a un long moment déjà.

Par conséquent, vous devriez au moins me faire la courtoisie de suivre ma seule et unique requête. Je ne suis pas le seul étudiant que vous avez, Professeur. Il n y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour m'aider et nous le savons tous les deux. Je suis à la merci de mon pire ennemi et il va éliminer impitoyablement tout ce qui ce dresse entre lui et son plaisir, ce qui en ce moment semble entièrement consister à jouer avec moi et à tourmenter mon esprit.

Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, Professeur, mais vous pouvez en aider d'autres. Ce serait complètement stupide de mourir pour moi quand vous avez la possibilité de vous concentrer sur des élèves que vous pourriez actuellement sauver.»

Harry n'autorisa pas sa voix à flancher.

Voyant les yeux de Rogue se fermer sous le poids d'une terrible résignation, Harry se leva et effleura l'épaule du plus âgé en signe de remerciement et de compréhension.

Puis il partit, adressant un petit sourire à Rogue par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter la pièce. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait arriver à l'heure à son prochain cours.

* * *

«Albus, j'ai échoué.» le triste murmure de Severus brisa le silence pesant dans lequel baignait la pièce depuis le discours de Potter. 

Le fait que les paroles du jeune homme aient étés juste ne diminuait en rien le tourment et la tristesse et la honte qui lui dévoraient le cœur.

Tourment et tristesse parce qu'il avait manqué à la parole donnée à son mentor mais aussi à la promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. Et honte parce qu'il y avait une petite partie du lui qui remerciait Potter de l'avoir libéré d'un devoir impossible.

Il n'avait même pas pu arguer avec Potter, car rien de ce qu'il aurait dit n'aurait pu faire de différence pour le jeune homme.

Cela avait été clairement écrit dans ces expressifs yeux verts, cela se reflétait dans chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Harry Potter se battrait seul face à sa némésis. Il n y aurait plus de sacrifices irréfléchis, parce que là où il y avait eut auparavant un enfant effrayé avec le cœur et l'esprit d'un enfant, il y avait à présent un jeune adulte avec le cœur d'un guerrier et l'esprit d'un survivant.

En réussissant à manipuler le Dark Lord avec succès, Potter avait indiscutablement prouvé qu'il était maintenant capable et prêt à mener ses propres batailles.

* * *

Quand Harry retourna chez _lui_ cette fois, son instinct lui hurlait de faire marche arrière, qu'il courait un grand danger. Il aurait réellement souhaité agir de cette manière, mais il était lié par trop de choses pour pouvoir simplement s'enfuir comme tout son être le lui conseillait. 

Quand il vit le sourire sur le visage parfait de sa némésis tandis que celui-ci marchait vers lui, le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer ni faire un seul mouvement pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Une main élégante vint tracer une unique rune sur son front, l'obligeant à glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Les yeux écarlates brillaient d'un délice démonique alors qu'ils traînaient sur le corps nu de son chaton inconscient. 

Concentrant sa magie sur la forme immobile devant lui, il appela à la vie les runes qu'il avait tracées sur la peau de son chaton une quinzaine de jours avant. L'une après l'autre, elles apparurent sur la peau auparavant immaculée, émettant une lueur violette qui grandirait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le rituel progresserait.

Il n y avait pas une seule parcelle de peau qui ne soit couverte de runes. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi de les tracer sur son chaton quand celui-ci était inconscient après son passage dans la Chambre Blanche. Son chaton se serait sûrement débattu sinon et une seule rune mal dessinée aurait mis une fin définitive à tous ses plans.

La magie était en train de se rassembler autour du lit, les encerclant tous les deux, pulsant en symbiose avec l'heure, gagnant en puissance à chaque mouvement que faisait l'aiguille désignant les minutes. Le rituel avait commencé précisément douze minutes avant minuit pendant la nuit d'Halloween avec l'éveil des runes sur le corps de son chaton.

**Dix minutes avant minuit.**

Voldemort s'allongea sur son chaton, couvrant le corps qui reposait immobile sous lui de baisers.

**Neuf minutes avant minuit.**

Avec un sourire diabolique, ses doigts se firent délicieusement impudiques et il usa d'habiles caresses pour éveiller au plaisir sa proie inconsciente, réactions biologiques qui étaient confortées par la dernière dose de potions administrée le matin-même, rendant ses effets irréversibles et incurables.

**Huit minutes avant minuit.**

Lentement, il laissa ses mains s'aventurer vers le seul endroit qu'il ne s'était pas encore autorisé touché. Il avait été douloureusement tenté de prendre son chaton avant cette nuit, mais le rituel exigeait que la victime soit vierge. Penser qu'il serait le premier, le dernier et l'unique personne à avoir jamais conquis et possédé son chaton le faisait frissonner de plaisir.

**Sept minutes avant minuit.**

D'un sort rapidement lancé, sa main se retrouva couverte de lubrifiant. Ses doigts préparèrent précautionneusement le corps du jeune homme pour ce qui allait suivre; après tout, il voulait que son chaton ressente un plaisir inimaginable ce soir.

**Six minutes avant minuit.**

Il était temps de lever le sortilège de sommeil de sa proie. Son chaton avait besoin d'être conscient pour que le rituel fonctionne.

**Cinq minutes avant minuit.**

Il sentit le retour de l'esprit de son chaton et il sourit cruellement lorsque les paupières fragiles se mirent à battre doucement.

**Quatre minutes avant minuit.**

Déterminé Voldemort se positionna, prêt à clamer sa proie pour l'éternité.

**Trois minutes avant minuit.**

* * *

Harry luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Son corps picotait de partout et le plaisir courait fiévreusement à travers lui. Quant il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, sa vue se clarifia et se brouilla par à coup, la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir clairement était les deux orbes écarlates qui le brûlait du regard au travers d'un pâle visage aux traits magnifiques de pureté. 

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se souvenir de ces yeux et de ce visage, mais son esprit était prisonnier d'une délicieuse langueur qui refusait de le quitter. Cependant celui-ci lui disait qu'il n'était pas en danger et son corps appréciait intensément les sensations qui l'embrasait, alors il resta immobile et sourit à la personne au-dessus de lui.

**

* * *

Deux minutes avant minuit.**

Quant son chaton lui adressa un timide sourire Voldemort eut un petit rire joyeux. Rien que de penser à la tête que ferait sa proie quand celle-ci se souviendrait le lendemain qu'il avait sourit à son tourmenteur et prit du plaisir dans ses bras, le rendait encore plus dur.

* * *

Harry était heureux que l'autre personne lui ait sourit en retour. Cela ne semblait pas juste qu'il soit le seul à être touché et caressé, alors Harry leva les bras et étreignit l'homme aux yeux rouges. 

Son chaton était réellement un délice comparable à nul autre. Le brave petit chat était même en train de le serrer contre lui à présent. A sa surprise, les petites mains qui jouaient avec ses cheveux et caressaient sa nuque le faisait se sentir encore mieux qu'auparavant.

Avide, il inclina la tête et sa bouche dévora celle de son chaton.

**

* * *

Une minute avant minuit.**

Quand des lèvres fermes se mirent à l'embrasser presque cruellement, Harry décida de répondre au baiser. Ca semblait être meilleure chose à faire.

Le gémissement qui échappa à son compagnon lui confirma qu'il se comportait bien.

* * *

Quand une petite langue hésitante rencontra ses furieuses demandes, un gémissement involontaire échappa à Voldemort. Jamais aucun de ses partenaires n'avait été près de lui procurer autant de plaisir. A cet instant il ne voulait rien d'autre que de plonger dans ce corps chaud et souple sous lui, son propre corps tremblant sous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se contrôler. Après le rituel, il pourrait céder à ses envies où et quand il le désirerait pour toute l'éternité. 

La magie qui les entouraient était suffisamment dense pour être coupée au couteau, les enfermant dans une orbe violette, les cachant du reste du monde.

Au premier coup de minuit, Voldemort pénétra son chaton, clamant son âme 'ennemie'.

Durant les douze prochaines heures ils seraient enveloppés dans cet orbe, incapable de séparer leur corps, emprisonnés dans un cercle de passion.

Changeant l'angle de ses poussées, Voldemort transforma les cris de détresse et de peine de son chaton en cris de plaisir. A sa grande surprise, ils les préféraient même à ceux de peine.

Son chaton miaulait désespérément à présent, le griffant, le suppliant de lui accorder son plaisir.

Ils jouirent pratiquement au même moment. Malgré cela, le désir ne les quitta pas et bien que les derniers spasmes de l'orgasme n'aient pas encore disparus, la passion grandit à nouveau entre eux, les rendant durs et fiévreux sous l'effet d'un entêtant besoin.

* * *

Voilà.. 

Bon. Même principe que la dernière fois; 15 reviews (de personnes différentes bien sûr sinon ça ne servirait à rien petits malins) et j'udpdate d'ici la fin de l'année.

Joyeux noël en retard et merci à tous ceux qui me l'ont souhaité dans leurs reviews!


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de J.K. Rowling ni l'histoire ne sont à moi!

Auteur: cette histoire** est de ****nlblake**

Pairing: HPxLV

Etat de la fic française: complète! Séquelle à venir, en cours et déjà en ligne en anglais.

**Note:** Merci à tous ceux qui ont lus cette fic et à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review. Cela m'a fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde faute de temps mais je m'engage à le faire. En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre!

_xx_ Fourchelangue: _italique_ _xx_

* * *

**Reign of Darkness**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de toute présence humaine à ses côtés, ce dont il était profondément reconnaissant. Voldemort avait parut bien trop extatique à son goût lorsqu'il avait placé ce sort de sommeil sur lui.

Alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même pour se relever sur les coudes, il nota quelque chose d'autre. Tout son corps était douloureux. Déterminé à examiner les blessures qu'il pouvait avoir gagné dans son sommeil, il tenta de s'asseoir et cria face à l'abrupte peine que provoqua son action.

Il roula rapidement sur le ventre.

Il avait une assez bonne idée de la raison pour laquelle il souffrirait à cette endroit particulier. La réalisation de ce qui s'était probablement passé lui coupa le souffle et la chambre se mit à tournoyer autour de lui.

Ignorant ses muscles endoloris, il roula sur lui-même jusqu'au bas du lit. Le tapis était comme du papier de verre sur sa peau ultra sensible. Son corps entier tremblant sous l'effort, il rampa vers la salle de bains. Harry était à mi parcourt de la pièce quand le petit rire moqueur tant haït se fit entendre en direction de la porte.

* * *

Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'image qu'offrait son chaton en rampant faiblement sur le sol. Il avait fallu une demi-journée de plus au plus jeune pour se réveiller tant il était exténué aussi bien physiquement que magiquement par les effets du rituel.

_«Et où crois-tu aller comme ça?»_ siffla-t-il amusé.

En quelques enjambées il fut près de son captif, le souleva dans ses bras et le réinstalla sur le lit.

_«Il faut que je me prépare pour l'école sinon je serais en retard.»_ siffla son chaton avec défi, ne montrant rien de la terreur que son visage livide et sa respiration rapide impliquaient.

A cette remarque Voldemort ne put cacher son sourire. Il n y avait tout simplement aucune créature qui soit aussi amusante et plaisante à regarder que son chaton. Plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts qui brûlaient d'une rancœur non-masquée, Voldemort prit dans sa main le poing serré de son captif, le caressant délicatement du pouce, admiratif devant la douceur de cette peau si blanche.

_«Aurais-je oublié de t'en informer? Dorénavant tu n'iras plus à Poudlard, chaton. Ils n'enseignent pas le genre de chose que tu aura__s besoin de savoir à l'avenir__. J'ai déjà envoyé une chouette pour en avertir la Directrice.»_

Il regarda les yeux verts s'agrandirent démesurément. Son chaton se laissa tomber peu gracieusement sur le lit, comme une marionnette dont les fils viendraient soudainement d'être coupés. Pour l'empêcher d'hyperventiler, Voldemort attrapa ses lèvres en un baiser, goûtant une fois de plus à ce qui serait sien pour l'éternité.

_«Ce serait vraiment malvenu pour un époux d'aller à l'école durant sa lune-de-miel.»_ continua-t-il, se régalant de la réaction que ses mots causaient chez son chaton.

_«Epoux? Lune-de-miel? Mais qu'est-ce que vous…?»_ mais alors même qu'Harry protestait, une myriade d'images vinrent assaillir son esprit, souvenirs de sensations et de mots prononcés, d'intense plaisir et de passion exprimée et de la magie virevoltant autour d'eux, pénétrant sa peau et atteignant jusqu'aux confins de son âme.

Avec un cri d'exclamation choqué, Harry arracha sa main de l'étreinte de Voldemort.

_«Non.»_

Voldemort se contenta de rire à nouveau et commença à caresser les cheveux d'Harry, sa main pâle parcourant les tresses noirs dans un geste d'apaisement moqueur.

_«Sincèrement chaton, je suis blessé par ton__ incrédulité__. Tu appréciais pourtant beaucoup et tu me suppliais si joliment.»_

Et il avait raison, Harry s'en rappelait maintenant. Il se souvenait avoir mendié des caresses, se souvenait avoir cédé sans retenue au plaisir et en avoit donné en retour.

_«Non__»_ Cette fois ce n'était plus un faible chuchotement mais presque un hurlement.

_«J'admets moi aussi avoir été un peu surpris quand tu as commencé à participer à ton tour. Mais c'était plus amusant de cette façon, ne crois-tu pas chaton?»_

Fureur et honte s'emparèrent de lui, plongeant son esprit dans un kaleidoscope d'émotions contradictoires. Il attrapa à l'aveuglette la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un oreiller rouge sombre, et l'envoya au visage de Voldemort.

_«Bâtard! Qu'est-ce que vous m'AVEZ fait?»_ cria-t-il, trop en colère pour se soucier des conséquences de ses actes.

L'unique réaction de Voldemort fut d'éclater de rire, de remettre le cousin à sa place sur le lit et de se lever. Sous le regard brûlant d'Harry, il versa dans un verre une potion de couleur lilas et le posa sur la table de nuit.

_«Bois ça, cela fera disparaître ta peine. Rends__-__toi ensuite présentable et viens me rejoindre dans mon bureau où je t'informerais de ton nouveau stat__ut__ et de tout ce qu'il implique, mon cher consort.»_

Sur cette dernière déclaration moqueuse, Voldemort quitta la pièce.

* * *

Etendant une main tremblante par-dessus la table de chevet, Harry prit le verre et avala la potion d'un trait, espérant qu'il s'agissait là d'un quelconque poison.

Tandis que la potion faisait travailler peu à peu sa magie dans son corps, Harry s'employait vainement à bloquer le flot de souvenirs qui le faisait se sentir sale, utilisé, faible.

Une douche, il avait besoin de prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de la sensation de souillure qui l'habitait. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et laissa l'eau chaude punir sa peau, frottant celle-ci encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre et commence à saigner. Ensuite il sortit de la cabine de douche, se sécha rapidement et s'observa finalement dans le miroir.

Son visage était si pâle qu'il semblait de cendre et si ses yeux s'agrandissaient encore ils tomberaient à terre. Il ressemblait à une personne en état de choc traumatique et cette idée le fit trembler de colère, le forçant à sortir de sa stupeur.

_«Ca suffit, idiot. Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu__e tu comptes lui tenir tête?__ En geignant et en tombant en mille morceaux? Est-ce que cette pathétique __imitation pleurnicharde de Queue-de-ver est vraiment le dernier des Potter? Est-ce là le guerrier pour lequel tes parents sont morts? Pour lequel Sirius est mort? Reprend-toi, Potter. Bon, il a prit ton innocence. Et alors? Tu savais bien qu'il le ferait. Ca ne change rie__n du tout, il doit toujours __être arrêté avant qu'il ne détruise jusqu'au dernier esprit libre et pur en Grande-Bretagne.»_ Il se hurlait dessus en cinglants sifflements, frappant le miroir à ces derniers mots.

La tête haute il quitta la salle de bain, s'habilla rapidement et s'en alla retrouver Voldemort. Il se répétait mentalement ce mantra: «Je ne pleurerais pas, je serais fort, je vais me battre contre lui, je n'abandonnerais pas.»

* * *

Quand son chaton entra enfin dans son bureau, Voldemort se sentit hautement satisfait. Son chaton avait retrouvé son esprit combattif, son entière posture le hurlait avec défi.

_«Prend un siège, tu dois te sentir fatigué de la nuit dernière.»_ il indiqua un siège d'un geste de la main et apprécia la façon dont son chaton frissonna à la mention de la nuit passée.

Marchant jusqu'à sa proie, il plaça un vieux livre à la reliure épaisse devant lui, puis ne put résister à la tentation de jouer à nouveau avec les cheveux sombre et soyeux de son chaton.

_«Tu voulais savoir ce que je t'avais fait, chaton. Le livre répondra pour moi __à cette question. Etudie-le bie__n.»_

Abandonnant les boucles sombres, il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de son chaton et se dirigea vers la porte.

_«Tes leçons commenceront__ dès__ la semaine prochaine.»_

Il referma légèrement la porte derrière lui et sourit. Il était impatient de voir comment son chaton essaierait de le défier dans le futur. Par le passé, la folie lui dévorait l'esprit et son objectif principal avait été l'annihilation de la seule âme qui lui soit égale.

Mais son équilibre mental retrouvé avait apporté lui un nouvel objectif de vie. Si le monde tremblait à la seule idée de sa force, les gens ne seraient-ils pas positivement terrifiés d'apprendre qu'il avait fait de la seule personne qui soit son égale en esprit, en volonté, en âme et pouvoir son consort pour gouverner à ses côtés?

Oh, il savait que son chaton bataillerait contre lui à chaque pas qui l'emmènerait un peu plus vers les ténèbres et il avait l'intention d'apprécier pleinement chaque instant de ces batailles. Parce que son chaton tirait sa force des personnes desquelles il se souciait, il serait facilement manipulable. C'était plutôt ironique, songea Voldemort, que la plus grande arme de sa proie, son humanité, serait aussi la faiblesse à travers laquelle Voldemort le materait.

* * *

Harry scruta curieusement le livre devant lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Voldemort planifiait de faire ou bien pourquoi il n'était pas punit pour sa rébellion. Si le livre contenait les réponses qu'il attendait, il le lirait.

La couverture était faite de cuir blanc et le titre ressortait en grandes lettres gothiques «Némésis Elixir».

Trois heures plus tard, le livre tomba de ses doigts gourds. Des passages du livre flottaient dans son esprit «sera avide de son unique touché..», «ne peut survivre sans l'existence du créateur..», «après quelques temps, le besoin de plaire..» et le pire de tout «la fusion des âmes stoppera l'emprise du temps pour la victime et le créateur».

S'il avait pensé qu'il serait difficile de lutter contre Voldemort auparavant, il serait pratiquement impossible de le faire maintenant. L'action de Voldemort serait, à long terme, la raison de l'échec et mate auquel Harry serait incapable d'échapper. Et le temps qu'il lui restait pour lutter serait dorénavant coupé en deux puisqu'il devrait non seulement faire face à sa némésis, mais aussi à lui-même.

Fermant les yeux, Harry laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. A partir de maintenant il avait besoin d'être aussi posé et zen que possible sinon il perdrait indubitablement la partie.

* * *

Le dîner arriva et se déroula toujours sans un signe de Potter et Rogue devenait inquiet. Il avait accepté raisonnablement qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour aider le jeune homme, mais cela ne freinait pas l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

Grinçant des dents, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées énervées vers le bureau de la Directrice, déterminé à trouver où était leur intouchable étudiant et s'il était nécessaire de s'en enquérir auprès du Dark Lord.

«Minerva, auriez-vous eut des nouvelles de M. Potter?» demanda-t-il aussitôt qu'il eut franchit la porte. Un seul regard vers le visage grisâtre et embué de larmes de sa collègue lui fit comprendre que oui, il y avait probablement eut des nouvelles et que celles-ci n'étaient pas bonnes.

McGonagall se reprit visiblement aux moyens de gros efforts et lui indiqua d'un geste une lettre sur son bureau. «Le Dark Lord m'a gracieusement informé aujourd'hui du retrait de M. Potter en tant qu'élève de cette école. Il est persuadé que Poudlard ne sera pas en mesure d'enseigner à M. Potter les connaissances auxquelles il devra avoir accès pour exercer au mieux son rôle de Dark Prince.»

Rogue se sentait engourdit. La cannelle, pensa-t-il avec affolement, il sentait la cannelle. La cannelle était utilisée dans des potions parmi les plus anciennes et les plus noires dont les effets étaient d'altérer conjointement le corps et l'esprit. C'était aussi, se remémora-t-il, l'ingrédient qui provoquait l'irréversibilité de ces potions.

«Et bien, nous n'étions pas assez fous pour penser honnêtement que le Dark Lord nous rendraient notre principal symbole d'espoir, n'est-ce pas?» Ignorant le regard scandalisé que ce commentaire lui valut, Rogue fit ses excuses au défunt dans sa tête. «Je suis désolé, Albus, mais il semblerait qu'il n y ait pas d'autre chemin pour l'enfant que vous favorisiez que celui qui mène aux ténèbres.»

* * *

**- Fin -**

* * *

Reign of Darkness est à présent terminé et je me retrouve face à un dilemme: dois-je commencer la traduction de la séquelle (qui ne compte pour l'instant que 2 chapitres) où m'attaquer aux prochains chapitres de «mes» autres fics? Le souci est que je ne vais probablement pas pouvoir updater beaucoup durant les deux prochains mois alors il faut que je face un choix. Moui, je verrais bien. Peut-être saurais-je faire une update pour les 3 mais je pense sincèrement que c'est un petit peu optimiste de ma part…

Bisou à tous!


End file.
